Ayo x Maka 2016
by Chucklemaniac
Summary: Meet Ayo, a powerful, smart, and unique 3 star meister; along with his partner Honoo, who possesses a comical and rude personality. His skills are wanted by both the DWMA and the witches, and his power is enough to change the tide of battle. However, he wants to end the war instead. (I will eventually update this, sorry for the long wait xD)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back :P  
If you don't know, this is a re-mastered edition of a previous story I made years ago, it will be very different, but you'll probably figure that out soon enough anyways if you have read the first edition. I will keep the original one up just in case you want to read it :P  
Here is the Master Key:  
1: _Things written in italics are internal thoughts_. I will also probably include "x person thought" After to prevent confusion.  
2: Horizontal Dividers are changes in scenes or fast-forwarding, if you see one of them, it means that, you'll get the idea  
3: If you see something like- "~"Never do that again"~, is what you said, right?" The mysterious man said. -It would mean the mysterious man is quoting something the other character had said previously. If the text inside the ~'s is in italics, that means the person is recalling what someone else said inside their thoughts.  
M Rating for possibility of future lemon scene.

Chapter 1

* * *

Soul clumsily opened his eyes, only to immediately cover them from the blinding light that had made a sudden appearance in his room, that could only mean one thing...

"Maka? Come on... let me get some more sleep." Soul replied, only half awake. He dragged the covers over his body, shunning himself from the light.

"Oh no you don't, get up, today is the celebration day! You know, we might get to be 2 star meisters now!" Maka complained, grabbing the blanket near the end of the bed and taking it in one clean motion.

"Ugh... Fine, just give me a second. And only you are becoming a 2 star meister, I'm still just a weapon."

...

...

"It's been a second, get up."

"Really? Just leave me alone..."

"If you don't get up now we will be late."

"Are you saying that because you are impatient or because we will actually be late?"

"Just get up, you have 10 minutes." Maka replied with a sigh, then leaving the room. A threat could be heard after she had left, but Soul didn't have the energy nor motivation to actually listen, 10 more minutes isn't something to be wasted after all.

* * *

Maka and Soul arrived at their destination, it was a field dedicated just for today, promotion day. It was a special day to commemorate not only the death of the current Kishin, but to determine and congratulate newly promoted meisters. Maka was sure of it, today was definitely the day. I mean, she defeated the Kishin itself by punching it right in the face, making it scared. Blackstar and Kidd helped as well, so they should surely be 2 star meisters by now, no doubt about it.

The motorcycle came to a screeching halt right in it's parking space. Where did Soul become so good at driving motorcycles anyways?

"Were here!" Maka exclaimed, hopping off and stretching after the long ride.

"Yup." Soul replied, grabbing her helmet and lifting it off, then storing them in it's compartment.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A yell came from up in the trees. The duo looked up behind them to see Blackstar waving around like a maniac on the top branch.

"Blackstar, what are you doing?" Maka asked.

"I plan to test you by doing an assassination!"

Maka face-palmed herself, and gave out a sigh. _It doesn't work if you do it like that._

Tsubaki walked up to the duo, giving out a small giggle. "He's always so full of it, isn't he?"

Blackstar jumped dramatically from the tree, doing a few flips before landing feet first in front of the duo, leaving a cracked crater in the ground beneath him where he landed.

"Huh?! Was that cool or what?!"

The duo nonchalantly turned and started walking towards where they were designated to be before the ceremony.

"Huh? Hey, what about my star entry!" Blackstar pouted, Tsubaki and him following the duo.

"I thought it was really cool, Blackstar." Tsubaki spoiled Blackstar.

"Haha! Someone here appreciates a godlike entrance!"

* * *

Maka looked around in the crowd, it wasn't a lot of people, just people in the different classes and Death Scythes, and various teachers.

"Hey Hey Heeeeey! Hows it goin' guys?!" Death exclaimed in his comical voice. "I'd like you all to congratulate our new 2 star meisters!"

"Huh?!.. wait, wait Dad!" Kidd interrupted. "This isn't how you give a speech! This is an important moment you know! Ugh, I already prepared a good speech, I figured you would do this."

"Oh, well, go on ahead then, we will now hear from my son Kidd!" Death gave Kidd the mic. Kidd cleared his throat.

"My fellow companions, this past year has been hard, and was filled with many tragedies, but with these came great success! The defeat of the Kishin, with the help of many companions and friends, and the brave soldiers of the battlefield, this would have not been possible! We students at DMWA, have pledged to -"

"YAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NO, GET OFF THE STAGE, THIS SPEECH IS IMPORTANT!" Kidd yelled at Blackstar waving his fists around.

"A god like me deserves the spotlight! Just give me the speech, I'll read it off for you!" Blackstar begged, reaching for the papers. A small fight ensued over the papers, thus scattering them all over the stage floor.

"No... The speech is ruined... what have you done Blackstar..."

"It's fine! Just pick them up... wait... what order did you have them in?"

"It's over... I didn't put page numbers on them because they ruined the symmetry of the page..." Kidd uttered out before going into a shock.

"Well Well now, lets just list off the names of our new 2 star meisters!" Death exclaimed.

* * *

Maka wasn't even really listening to the names mentioned off, she was only listening for her name to be listed. About an hour passed and neither Kidd nor Blackstar had been named yet either. _Are we going to be saved for last_?

"And for our last meister!" Death exclaimed.

 _What?! Only one of us is going to be_ _promoted?!_ Maka thought to herself.

"Ox-kun, congratulations!" Death said excitedly, calling him up to the stage.

 _No... No way... how could none of us have been promoted, we killed the Kishin!_ Maka thought in denial. She looked around, it seemed that Kidd and Blackstar were also confused. _Why weren't we promoted? WHY?_ Maka's curiosity was accompanied by a rage that couldn't be quelled. She stood up and ran off to the back of the stage where Death had left to, Kidd and Blackstar, with their accompanied weapons also followed out of curiosity.

"Death-sama..." Maka said, Death turned around to face her.

"Oh, Maka, I can already guess what you're here for, I'm sorry folks, I have to congratulate you once more on defeating the Kishin all by yourselves, but defeating a single, really strong enemy, doesn't warrant a promotion, promotions are granted to people who complete their mission or come close to it. That is, gathering 99 kishin egg soul's and 1 witch's soul."

"But... but..." Maka couldn't formulate an argument.

"Father, we are really skilled, there is no doubt about it, and we will continue to collect kishin eggs, but don't you think this warrants a promotion of some sort?"

"Hmm..." Death thought, rubbing what would be his beard with his overly large comical hands.

"How about you give us a final mission, if we complete it, we get to be 2 star meisters!" Blackstar offered.

"Wow... You actually thought Blackstar?" Liz asked in surprise.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Sure" Death said, catching the whole group by surprise. "But I won't make it easy."

"What could be harder than defeating the Kishin?" Blackstar bragged.

"Well, the Kishin was strong, but it did have one big weakness after all, there are some things that could be harder than defeating a strong enemy." Death counter argued.

"Eh? Like what?" Maka asked.

"Hmm... Well... Let me think." Death asked. "Ooh, I know, but it is probably best for you to learn yourselves."

"What is it?" Kidd asked.

"You should already know son."

"Huh?"

"Anyone find something out of place here?" Death asked.

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Maka wasted no time, instantly searching for out of place souls. _What is it, a witch?_ Kidd soon followed.

...

"I don't find anything out of place?" Kidd said with a confused tone.

"Nothing here is weird, except Crona, I didn't expect her to come." Maka added.

"Yeah, that is kind of weird."

"Are you sure that's Crona?" Death asked, catching everyone off guard. Maka, confused, turned to Crona's direction and looked carefully. _Huh? What's with this?_

"What's the matter, Maka?" Soul asked.

"That isn't Crona, but it is..."

"Yes!" Death added in.

"You're saying that Crona went through a personality change? Her weapon/partner wavelength relationship is completely different..."

"Nope!" Death added once more. "Who said there was only one person with a weapon inside them, the Kishin was like that as well."

"Huh? But what is a person like that doing here?" Maka asked.

"Father..." Kidd interrupted everyone. "Is that him?" Everyone paused.

...

"Yes, it is."

"What is he doing here?"

"Probably personal reasons, after all, _shes_ dead."

"What are you getting at Father? Stop avoiding."

"Bring him back here, get him to join our side, if you do, you will all be promoted to 2 star meisters!" Death offered, making a peace sign with his comical hands.

"YAAAAHHHHOOOOO! LETS GO!" Blackstar yelled.

"STOP!" Kidd yelled, stopping Blackstar in his tracks. "Father, you're asking for too much, choose something different!"

"Sorry, but I've already decided, my mind can't be changed. Besides, sometimes you need to think and use your head instead of using brawn, that is the lesson being taught today." Death added before walking off, leaving the whole group confused.

 _What are they talking about?  
_

* * *

"Kidd, what's going on? Do you know this person?" Maka asked. The group was now outside of the closed off stage area, in a small grassy field. Death was giving more news and info to the crowd.

"Yes, Father is asking too much of us, I think." Kidd replied.

"Why don't we go right now, kick his ass and bring him back!" Blackstar yelled, turning around about to run.

"STOP!" Kidd yelled back, grabbing him by the collar. "Do you want to **not** become a 2 star meister?!"

"I don't get the point?" Blackstar replied in confusion. "Just let me go, I'll handle him myself."

"Blackstar, this isn't an enemy you can just beat up, this enemy doesn't like to fight, and is very good at escaping, only fighting if he needs to."

"So? We will just chase him!" Blackstar angrily replied, attempting to break Kidd's hold.

"IDIOT! He his faster than me at **full** speed! There is no way to catch him unless we set up a trap."

"So? Then lets do so, keep him from escaping and then attack!"

"Do you know who he even is?"

"No? And I don't care, lets do this, I'm getting impatient!"

"Blackstar, why don't we just listen to what Kidd has to say." Maka added.

"LET GO!" Blackstar yelled.

"Do you want to die to a 3 star meister!?" Kidd yelled, stunning the group.

"Wait... he is a 3 star meister? Like Stein?" Maka asked.

"Yes, exactly that, Like Stein and Sid, he is a 3 star meister as well."

"Why don't we know him then?" Maka asked.

"He often kept to himself, and left the academy a while back, he isn't famous by all means."

"Okay, so, what do we do then?" Blackstar asked angrily.

"Lets walk up to him and try to talk him back, that is what Father was hinting towards, I think..." Kidd suggested, walking towards the back of the crowd.

The gang began their way towards the back, Kidd and Maka keeping a sharp eye on the target. Before they even got close, the boy got up and started to walk away back towards the parking lot.

"Crap, he's leaving!" Maka exclaimed, starting to go into a run, however, Kidd grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"What are you doing Kidd?"

"If we run after him, he will just run at full speed as well, then we are screwed, lets just follow him, maybe he will get the idea we aren't trying to harm him."

* * *

The walk seemed like it was taking forever. _Where is he going? What is he doing? Who is he?_ Maka thought to herself. Maka looked around, the group also seemed to share the same tension she had. Nobody was in weapon form, as to not scare the target. Maka looked forward again, they were on a small dirt path through a lightly wooded area that lead to the parking lot. _Maybe we can use the motorcycle to chase him if needed_ Maka thought

~" _IDIOT! He his faster than me at full speed! There is no way to catch him unless we set up a trap_."~

 _No, that won't work._ Maka thought to herself. _Kidd is much faster than our motorcycle on Beelzebub, and if he is faster than him, there is no way-_

Maka's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Kidd's arm, which had stopped her. The group had stopped, and in front of them...

Was a boy that had to have been their age. He turned around to face the group. The boy had medium length shaggy hair, which was a bright blonde color. He had brown eyes, which seemed to be emotionless at the moment. He was also skinny, with a very light unnatural skin tone, as if he hadn't been in the sun in a long time. He wore a plain white T-shirt with short black sleeves, and a pair of black sweat pants and a white and black sports shoes. He also wore a blue baseball hat backwards with a black bill, which had no decorations or art on it whatsoever

 _What is he doing? Jogging or something? Why does he dress like that if he doesn't want to stand out? This makes no sense... he dresses so blandly, where does he even find stuff like that...  
_

The group and the boy stood for a while in the sun, the wind blowing gently between them.

"So, what do you want?" He asked.

"You don't remember me?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah, I remember you."

"I know things are uncertain right now, but I just want to talk, nothing more, is that okay?" Kidd asked.

"Screw this, I'm attack-" Before Blackstar even uttered the rest out, Kidd had punched him straight in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You'll have to excuse this mindless idiot." Kidd gave out the excuse, shaking his fist from the slight pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Blackstar yelled.

"For being an idiot! We are only here to talk, not for you to test out your strength like an idiot." Kidd replied angrily.

The two started brawling, leaving Maka and the rest of the weapons standing awkwardly.

"Look, they don't get a long, but can we just talk?" Maka asked with an annoyed tone directed at the two currently brawling male meisters.

"About what?"

"Well, we had defeated the Kishin and was expecting a promotion but we never got it. Instead, Lord Death asked us to convince you to join the academy again, and if we were able to we would-"

"No." The boy interrupted.

"Wha-"

"I said no." The boy replied, crossing his arms and turning around, his back facing towards the group.

"Wait! The academy isn't the same as it was back then, we are different now!" Kidd interjected.

...

"Kidd... if you were in my shoes... would you want to come back?" The boy asked.

"That's..."

"Exactly."

"Look, um... what's your name?" Maka asked.

"It's Ayo."

"I don't know what happened in the past Ayo, but I have a friend that had a bad past here as well, I was able to help her recover as well, I'm not sure what it was like back then since I haven't been here long but I am sure it is different now." Maka stated.

Ayo stood for a moment, his back to the group.

"No thanks." Ayo stated, before beginning to walk off.

"Oh no you don't! Tsubaki, let's go!" Blackstar yelled. In a flash Tsubaki was in Enchanted Sword Mode.

"Blackstar! Stop!" Kidd yelled at him.

Ayo just stood there, a few moments had passed before he spoke again.

"Honoo, enemy objective?"

"Haha! It seems they really want you back after all!" A comical and rude sounding voice came what seemed to be Ayo, but it wasn't him speaking.

 _Could that be his weapon?_ Maka thought.

"Shut up and formulate an objective."

"Ai Sire! It seems like what it is, their soul wavelengths say they aren't lying, although that blue hair kid is really itching for a fight! Haha!"

"Yeah, his soul wavelength is all over the damn place, how can someone be so self centered?"

"Sorry for interrupting your little talk but you're mine!" Blackstar yelled before dashing at full speed towards Ayo.

"Blackstar stop!"

"Honoo."

"Yeah! You owe me some Udon after though! Haha!"

Blackstar approached the target at full speed, jumping into the air, ready to slash Ayo.

"Blackstar, sto-"

Suddenly, Ayo burst into a bright blue flame, and everything froze in it's place.

 _What..._

Everything seemed to move in super slow motion, the rustle in the trees, a nearby leaf falling elegantly to the ground, Blackstar falling through the air. Ayo was still in front of him, his flames seemed to move at normal speed, and his eye color changed from a brown to a bright, shiny, baby blue color.

Ayo jumped off the ground to the left, his afterimage trailing after him.

 _This is as fast as Speed Star... No, it's faster!_

Ayo traveled in an unnatural arc, as if he was holding onto a rope that was connected to a pole and was just swinging sideways. Ayo swung around behind Blackstar, eventually reaching his left side, a trail of afterimages in his wake. Ayo raised his foot and slammed it down, smashing Blackstar into the ground and creating a crater, in what was less than a second in real time.

The group just stared at the scene, shocked at the sheer speed and unexpected events.

"You think that hurt? That's one pussy kick from a 3 star meister." Blackstar uttered out.

"Lets go Honoo."

"Ai Sire! Don't forget the Udon! Later, Death the Kiddie! Haha!" His weapon responded. Ayo left in the flash of an eye, leaving a shock wave where he once stood.

"Shit! Everyone transform now! Hold on!" Kidd yelled, summoning Beelzebub. Liz and Patty summoned themselves, and Soul as well. Kidd grabbed the hands of Maka and Blackstar, lifting them up into the air. _I hate it when he calls me that._

"Hold on! We're going full speed!"

* * *

So? What do you think? Is it good? If you are cool, type a review that says "Soul Eater is bae" Of course, you can type something different if you want, any reviews are appreciated even if it is constructive criticism :P Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Seems this story is already becoming popular, yayz!  
Enjoy the story!  
More master key notes:  
1: Any dialogue in bold italics is dialogue between people resonating their souls, and only the people who are resonating can hear it **_"This is an example of dialogue through_ _telepathy_."**

Also, I forgot to say it, but Honoo is a male, so his voice is male :P

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Ayo traveled in an unnatural arc, as if he was holding onto a rope that was connected to a pole and was swinging sideways. Ayo swung around behind Blackstar, eventually reaching his left side, a trail of afterimages in his wake. Ayo raised his foot and slammed it down, smashing Blackstar into the ground and creating a crater, in what was less than a second in real time.

The group just stared at the scene, shocked at the sheer speed and unexpected events.

"You think that hurt? That's one pussy kick from a 3 star meister." Blackstar uttered out.

"Lets go Honoo."

"Ai Sire! Don't forget the Udon! Later, Death the Kiddie! Haha!" His weapon responded. Ayo left in the flash of an eye, leaving a shock wave where he once stood.

"Shit! Everyone transform now! Hold on!" Kidd yelled, summoning Beelzebub. Liz and Patty summoned themselves, and Soul as well. Kidd grabbed the hands of Maka and Blackstar, lifting them up into the air. _I hate it when he calls me that._

"Hold on! We're going full speed!"

Beelzebub blasted off ahead at an intense speed, causing Maka and Blackstar to flop around like blankets being held out the back of a car going down a freeway.

"Wait, Kidd! This is crazy fast slow down!"

"If I do that, we will lose him!" Kidd yelled, searching the ground below him. Eventually the group spotted Ayo below, a trail of blue weaving through the thick forest.

"Crap, if he gets out of that wooded forest and back on the highway, there is no way we will catch him." Maka added

"Is it possible to stop him? Why don't we get ahead of him and lay out a trap?" Blackstar asked.

"Easier said then done, right now we are about the same speed. Good luck getting far enough to lay a trap, not only that he has to get caught in it as well." Kidd answered.

"Kidd, drop me."

"Eh? Why Blackstar?"

"I'll get close with Speed Star, it's about the same speed as him after all."

"Can you maneuver through that forest at that speed?"

"What, are you underestimating me now? Just drop me already."

"Alright, don't do anything stupid." Kidd said, dropping Blackstar. Blackstar went head first, increasing his speed.

* * *

"Tsubaki, as soon as we hit the ground, engage Speed Star."

"Alright, got it." Tsubaki replied enthusiastically.

* * *

"Maka, we're going to get closer, maybe we can keep him from getting to the highway by blocking his left side."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Maka agreed. Kidd took a steep decline, increasing his speed as well.

* * *

"Honoo, you seeing this?"

"Yeah, they're trying to block you from the highway." A comical and rude voice came from Ayo.

"I guess they are really that desperate, what are they going to do once they trap me anyways?"

"You have someone incoming, behind you."

"Eh? At this speed?"

"Yeah, it's that blue haired kid."

"Ugh, he is going to be trouble." Ayo sighed, weaving through the trees like a maze. "Maybe I should really show them who they're up against."

"I wouldn't do that, if those three know how to do a team resonance through ours, there's a high probability they will be the ones defeating you."

"Hm, they certainly know what they're doing, Death wasn't playing around."

"You got that right, Haha!"

"Why send the girl though? She doesn't seem all that strong."

"She probably has a trump card, or has a good resonance rate or something, whatever her strength is, she is keeping it hidden."

"Maybe she is a support type?"

"Who knows, doesn't seem like it with that scythe."

"There's a clearing ahead, we're stopping." Ayo demanded.

"Whatever's clever, boss."

Ayo stopped in the small clearing, it was mainly flat, and filled with grass and small bushes. It took no time at all for Blackstar to show up behind him, and Maka and Kidd to drop down behind him as well.

"Look, we are here just to talk." Kidd interjected, before giving any chance of speech to Blackstar.

"You already have my answer." Ayo replied.

"Screw this, Kidd, he isn't coming back on his own, we're going to need to force him, I'm sure with all 3 of us we can do it." Blackstar offered.

"Alright, go ahead, Ill give you a free shot." Ayo offered, just standing there.

"Ha! You're crazy Ayo, you see this kids soul?" Honoo laughed.

"Wait, Blackstar!" Kidd attempted to stop him.

"Alright, Tsubaki!" Blackstar yelled, running full speed with Tsubaki in sword mode. Blackstar thrusted his sword straight at Ayo's chest, causing a shock wave of dirt concealing the area. Ayo was pushed hard backwards, eventually stopping, leaving 2 trails of dirt where he stopped himself with his feet. Ayo got back up again, brushing the dirt off him.

"Looks like he didn't know, that's good." Ayo spoke.

"What was that? His body was crazy hard." Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, he should have been speared." Blackstar added.

"Ayo has black blood." Kidd interjected.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell us that before!" Blackstar complained, grabbing Kidd by his collar.

"I tried but you ran off without me getting to finish because of your impatience! You're impatience has caused all of this!" Kidd threatened.

"Ayo, don't give them the chance." Honoo advised.

"Mm, yeah." Ayo replied, summoning his weapon. It was two silver katanas, with gold and black colored handles that was twice as long as a normal handle.

"Let's get this party started! Haha!" Honoo laughed. A mouth appeared at the base of the right blade.

 _What?! Don't tell me..._ _That can't be..._ Maka thought to herself.

"Scream resonance." The duo chorused. A loud and high pitched scream was emitted from the blade.

 _This... It's even louder than Crona's!_

"Soul, let's do this." Maka spoke.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" The duo chorused.

...

"Soul, what are you doing, lets go!" Maka yelled.

"What are you talking about, I'm waiting on you." Soul replied angrily.

"Don't tell me... we can't do it?!"

"That's right," Kidd interrupted. "We can't resonate souls while that screech is going on, it messes with wavelengths too much."

"It's just like in the battle over Brew... We can do this." Maka added.

"Yeah, lets do this." Soul replied. He was in a room in his mind, a dark room with red drapes and a white and black tiled floor, and a large black grand piano at the center. _Never thought I'd be back here so soon,_ he thought to himself.

"Everyone, listen to soul's sound." Maka told the group. It wasn't long before a dark and crazy tempo-ed melody seemingly came from Maka. It was a crazy sound, but was also calm, collected, and cool as well. These were Soul's emotions. A blue glow surrounded the team, their souls resonating as a team even amiss the crazy vibrations caused by the scream resonance.

* * *

 _ **"Hm, so I was right after all, she's supporting the team by linking them together**. **"**_

 _How are they doing that? Did they know about my scream resonance before hand? It's possible, Kidd has practiced with me before, he knows my capabilities._ Ayo thought.

 _ **"Seems like we're at a disadvantage."**_ Honoo replied.

 ** _"Let's go for the support."_** Ayo suggested pointing his blade at Maka.

* * *

 ** _"Alright guys, you can hear me right?"_** Kidd asked through telepathy.

 ** _"Yeah."_** The rest of the group chorused.

 ** _"Ayo has a strange skill set, it consists of 3 colors. Blue flame greatly increases speed, green flame greatly increases defense, and red flame greatly increases attack."_** Kidd explained.

 _ **"What are his weaknesses?"**_ Maka asked.

 ** _"He can only have 1 flame color at a time, he can't power up multiple aspects at a time. Also, you will plainly see what he is powering up due to his color, you can use that to your advantage."_**

 ** _"Okay."_**

 ** _"Be careful, he does have black blood, and that sword is nasty. Also, he can change his color at any time he wishes in an instant, he will use that to his advantage."_**

 ** _"How do you know all this Kiddo?"_** Blackstar asked.

 ** _"We trained together at the academy for a little while."_**

 ** _"Oh."_**

 ** _"I already know what he is thinking, he will go for Maka to get rid of the team resonance ability. Maka, you're on defense, nothing more, don't let him fool you. Blackstar, you lead the attack, Ill be the middle man and attack long range."_** Kidd planned.

The gang completed their soul resonance, Kidd equipping his Death Cannons, Blackstar equipping the Enchanted Sword and Maka equipping Genie Hunter.

Ayo was suddenly engulfed in a blue flame. His eyes and swords also turned blue and were surrounded by the flame as well. He charged towards Maka at an intense speed.

Blackstar and Kidd jumped in front to block, Kidd getting ready to fire and Blackstar ready to counter-attack. Ayo continued to approach the duo at full speed, his swords in front of him ready to swing.

 ** _"Ha! Mistake! He has his defense lowered!"_**

 ** _"Idiot! Block him!"_** Kidd yelled through the resonance at Blackstar.

At the last second, Ayo burst into a red flame and swung at the duo. His swords hit like a train, sending Kidd and Blackstar flying to either side.

 _Ugh, always one step ahead, he knew we were going to block and used that to his advantage!_ Kid thought, pointing his guns in front of him and releasing a powerful Death Cannon shot.

 ** _"Tsubaki, chain-scythe!"_** Blackstar commanded. He flung the scythe at a nearby tree, using the momentum to swing the scythe faster towards his target, and also to attack from an unexpected angle.

The two attacks landed simultaneously with a solid hit, causing a large explosion and covering the area in a dusty haze. The duo landed back on the ground, ready to fight.

Ayo left the cloud in a series of hand springs. Covered in a green flame, he eventually landed on his feet.

 ** _"Wow, that hit hard as hell, I even felt the shock through my defense."_**

 ** _"Haha! These guys are powerful after all, the lady even has an anti-magic scythe!_** Honoo bragged.

Kidd left no time to waste, sending numerous shots from his Death Cannon at Ayo. Ayo jumped up and away with a blue flame, evading the attacks.

"Ayo!" Honoo warned.

Ayo turned to see Blackstar right behind him in the air as well.

Ayo sensed something strange, and instead of attacking, he enveloped himself in a green flame, but the decrease in speed left him wide open, his back to the enemy.

"BIG WAVE!" Blackstar chanted, emitting a power wavelength through Ayo. The sheer force shot Ayo straight into the ground at an intense speed, causing the ground to shake.

Kid left no time to waste again, sending a flurry of shots from his Death Cannon straight at the landing point, causing another series of explosions.

To the group's surprise Ayo leaped from the cloud of smoke, enveloped in a green flame. His clothes were tattered and torn in numerous places.

 ** _"How did Blackstar's wavelength not do damage to him?"_** Tsubaki spoke to the team.

 _ **"That flame is a part of his weapon, you can say that the wavelength hit his weapon and absorbed the damage."**_ Kid hypothesized.

Ayo turned his flame blue and ran straight towards Maka once more.

 ** _"Crap, I'm too far away to block, even with bullets!"_** Kid spoke in thought.

 ** _"I got this!"_** Blackstar offered, stepping in Ayo's way.

 _He will wait till the last moment, then change red to attack heavily! He will slow down once he changes, I must expect that!_ Blackstar thought to himself.

 ** _"Get ready Tsubaki!"_** Blackstar spoke.

 _I got you now,_ Ayo thought to himself.

 ** _"Get ready for the change!"_**

But, to Blackstar's surprise, Ayo didn't change flames.

 _Shit! At this speed I should have swung by now, I'm too late!_

Ayo flipped himself feet first, slamming both feet straight into Blackstar's chest. The sheer speed sent Blackstar flying backwards, colliding with Maka and knocking them both down.

A flurry of shots landed to where Ayo stood, causing another series of explosions. Kidd's cannons began smoking from the barrel.

 _ **"Hit-to!"**_ Patty said excitedly.

 ** _"It won't do too much,"_** Kidd said to his weapons. **_"I may have hit him when he didn't have a green flame, but he does have black blood, he wont go down that easy."_**

As Kidd hypothesized, Ayo jumped out of the smoke cloud with a green flame.

* * *

 ** _"You can thank me for protecting you, Ayo."_** Honoo bragged.

 ** _"Oh quit it, if I die, you die, you are just protecting yourself as well, silly."_** Ayo teased.

 ** _"What are we going to do with these kids? They aren't going to go down without a fight it seems."_** Honoo asked.

 ** _"Yeah, they are really desperate."_** Ayo added. Blackstar and Maka got back up on their feet, ready to defend or attack, whichever was needed.

 ** _"Honoo, run an estimated-damage-after-victory calculation."_**

 ** _"Ai Sire, unless they have a trump card which will give them a higher advantage, it would be 37%, that's pretty bad."_**

 ** _"And that's without any more surprises?"_**

 ** _"Ai Sire, the girl hasn't even attacked yet."_**

 ** _"Hmm..."_**

"What is it, you giving up already?" Blackstar bragged.

 ** _"Honoo, ready for a soul resonance?"_**

 ** _"Ai Sire, whenever you are!"_**

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" The duo chorused.

"Blackstar, gra-"

Kidd didn't even have time to finish his sentence, a huge shock-wave erupted from where Ayo once stood.

Blackstar looked behind him to see Soul still in weapon form on the ground, and Ayo holding Maka, who was passed out over his shoulder.

"Wait!"

Ayo took off at a massive speed, leaving the small clearing.

"Soul, Blackstar! Grab on!" Kidd yelled, summoning Beelzebub. They took off at full speed once more.

"Where did they go?" Soul asked.

"To the highway, he is probably already there..."

"What?! Lets go after him! That asshole!" Blackstar yelled out.

"Relax, he will probably use her as a hostage on the condition that he wont be bothered anymore, I think." Kidd said.

"How can you not be worried!" Soul yelled right in Kidd's ear.

"What else are we supposed to do, we can't catch up now!"

"She is my meister! What am I supposed to do without her!" Soul yelled back.

"Ugh, we won't catch up to him now, lets go back and organize." Kidd explained.

Kidd's words weren't sufficient enough to calm Soul and Blackstar.

"Fine, Let's go back and talk to Lord Death, we will organize and plan how to get her back." Soul reluctantly replied.

"Fuck that, let's go get her now!" Blackstar pouted, trying to jump off.

"Idiot, you will never catch up to him once he hit's the highway, especially when he is doing a soul resonance, you hear?" Kidd argued.

"Blackstar, let's trust Kidd, I'm sure he is worried about her as well." Tsubaki said in a calming voice.

"Fine." Blackstar pouted.

...

And thus, the group headed back to Death City.

* * *

Maka slowly opened her eyes, trying to shake off the drowsiness she had felt. She was incredibly warm and comfortable where she was, wait, where was she?

Maka instantly sat upright. She was apparently sleeping on a black velvet couch with a large blanket. She was in a living room, with white walls and ceiling, and a light brown shaggy carpet. There wasn't much to the room, there was only that couch, a recliner of the same color next to it, a black coffee table with a bowl of... soup maybe? There was also a large flat screen TV, which was playing some anime that she didn't know of.

 _Where am I? What happened?_ Maka thought to herself. She looked behind her to where the recliner was, and spotted a boy who was on it. He was sitting on it unnaturally. He had his feet up so they were resting on the recliner as well, curled up in a ball. He was eating.. noodles? His clothes were completely stained as well, with some small holes and cuts in his shirt and pants.

"Huh? Ayo? What am I even doing here?" She said aloud. At that moment she had remembered everything.

"Udon."

"Eh?" Maka paused, currently stopping herself in the escaping expedition that was on her mind.

"That soup, it's yours." Ayo said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Why would you give me food? Aren't you taking me hostage?"

"If you want to think of it that way, then sure. I just took you so they would leave."

"Eh?" Maka said in a confused tone.

"Kidd knew he wouldn't catch up, so he most likely convinced the others to go back and plan how to get you back, that gives me a few days I guess." Ayo nonchalantly said, still watching the TV

"Oh... So... I'm not a hostage?"

"No, not really."

"Hey girlie, he just brought you here cause he likes you! Haha!" Honoo's voice echoed out from Ayo.

"Shut up, Honoo, you know that's not true." Ayo retorted back. "I just explained why I brought her here."

"Eh, that is just a perk of this." Honoo argued back.

"Do you want me to not give you this?" Ayo teased, waving the bowl of soup around.

"Hey, you owe me that, you have to!"

"If you shut up, I'll continue, got it?"

"Ugh, fine, you're no fun Ayo." Honoo pouted, Ayo continued to eat and watch the TV.

"So, uh, I can go?" Maka asked.

"You don't want to eat first? It's good, I promise." Ayo bargained.

"Yeah, it's cause he has to make all his food himself cause he is lonely."

"Honoo, I will starve you." Ayo said with an overly serious tone.

"Oi, I'm just kidding man, just kidding!"

"Good, now stop it, this isn't how you treat guests."

 _What even are they? Do they just not care?_ Maka thought to herself. The soup did indeed smell good though, and it seemed like she hadn't eaten in a while as well. _I guess I'll have some then... When was the last time I ate again?_ Maka grabbed the soup and fork, and grabbed some of the noodles. She blew on it for a second to cool it down, then took a bite.

 _It's... actually pretty good..._ Maka thought to herself.

The two sat not saying anything, but just eating. Maka took a look around, it was a very simple place.

"So, where are we?"

"We're about 200KM from Death City, San Diego."

"HUH?!" Maka said, getting up and looking out the window. They were in the middle of a city, about 10 stories high. "Why are we here?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you back there. If I keep you too long, your gang will chase me forever, I do want to be left alone after all." Ayo explained before slurping up more noodles.

"Oh, I guess." Maka said, looking around the apartment. "When will you do that?"

"In about 2 or 3 days."

"EH?! That's too long, I have school you know! I can't be stuck with a _guy_ for 3 days!" Maka complained.

"Chillax, if you want to leave, you can, although you will have no idea how to get back, nor transportation, nor money to travel that far. It will take you much longer than 3 days to get back without my help, even if you were to leave right now." Ayo explained.

Maka paused, than sat back down on the couch again. _How can I get back in less than 3 days without this guys help..._ Maka began to look around for anything that could help, when she caught eye of a bookshelf that was in the living room corner.

"Are those yours?"

"Hm? Those? Yeah, they're mine."

"Do you even read books or do you just use them for decoration?"

"I've read all of those."

"All of them? The whole bookshelf?"

"Yeah, is that weird?" Ayo looked at her with a puzzled look.

"No.. I just.. haven't met a guy who likes books."

"There are plenty of guys who like books, you haven't met a single one?"

"That's cause Ayo is an introverted weirdo, of course he would like books, Haha!" Honoo said with a laugh.

"Honoo, clam it."

"Ayo, do you know someone named Medusa?" Maka asked.

...

Ayo seemed stuck in place, as if he was frozen.

"You mean that bitch of a women, who doesn't? Haha!" Honoo joked.

"Yeah... I do." Ayo replied lightly.

"Oh, I kind of thought so, you know, black blood and all." Maka hypothesized. "So... did she experiment on you or something? Or was it another witch?"

"No.. Medusa is my -" Ayo paused.

"My?" Maka asked.

"Shh." Ayo said quietly, standing up. It was dead quiet in the room.

"Ayo, what's going -" Maka went to ask, but she was suddenly interrupted. Ayo grabbed her hand and pulled her of the couch, he dragged her and jumped out through the window to their left, falling out of the building.

Before Maka could even say a word, the apartment that they were currently in suddenly exploded in a massive flame, sending a shock-wave powerful enough to knock the air out of her lungs.

Ayo grabbed her bridal style mid air before landing on the ground 10 stories below, causing a small crater. He put Maka on her feet before running away from the building.

"He... Hey, what is this all about!" Maka stuttered, in shock from how fast things were happening.

"Honoo, what is the probability that that was her friends?"

"0%, They wouldn't attack a building with bombs in such short amount of time, it has to be the Compressionist's doing."

"Can you explain what's going on here?" Maka pressed.

"It's simple." -

"A witch is chasing us."

* * *

So, what do you think, getting good? Chapter 3 will be out soon so don't worry :P

If you are a cool person, type a review that says "Apples are good for health, but cookies are good for the soul!" Of course, you can type a different review if you want. Reviews help me make sure that people are actually liking the story :P


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the tons of views :P I won't keep you here long, enjoy :P

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Before Maka could even say a word, the apartment that they were currently in suddenly exploded in a massive flame, sending a shock-wave powerful enough to knock the air out of her lungs.

Ayo grabbed her bridal style mid air before landing on the ground 10 stories below, causing a small crater. He put Maka on her feet before running away from the building.

"He... Hey, what is this all about!" Maka stuttered, in shock from how fast things were happening.

"Honoo, what is the probability that this was her friends?"

"0%, They wouldn't attack a building with bombs in such short amount of time, it has to be the Compressionist's doing."

"Can you explain what's going on here?" Maka pressed.

"It's simple." -

"A witch is chasing us." Honoo finished the sentence.

"Eh? Why? Do they know we're part of the DWMA? You aren't even part of the DWMA anymore right? Why you?" Maka asked.

"Well... I kind of took out 60% of their army... so... they're kind of mad at me."

"But they deserved it! Haha!" Honoo finished.

"Kind of?!"

"This way." Ayo said, grabbing her hand and dragging her down an alleyway. They both hid behind a large box, peering around the corner. A large group of weird beings, who definitely weren't human, passed by. They were large black slime looking things which were shaped similar to a human, Maka also noticed that the beings had no souls.

 _Is this the witches doing?_ Maka thought to herself. Suddenly, one of the black slimes had stopped in the entryway to the alley, turning to the duo.

Without warning Ayo grabbed Maka's hand and enabled his blue flame, jumping up onto the roof of the apartment building a few stories above them. The slime compressed itself into a tiny ball, before exploding into a massive flame, similar to the one that happened at the apartment.

"They explode?!"

"Yup, either they do it on their own or they do it upon death." Ayo explained.

"This has to be a witches doing."

"Ding ding ding! You are correct!" Ayo said in a game show tone. "And how did they notice us even with no soul perception?" Ayo asked.

"Umm... it means they aren't autonomous, and that they are being controlled?"

"Ding ding ding!"

"Would you stop that!" Maka yelled.

"That also means the witch is nearby, and to be precise, it's somewhere over there." Ayo said, pointing in a seemingly random direction.

Maka focused and searched for souls, in the general direction Ayo pointed, a small, yet suspicious soul came into view.

"Is that... a witches soul? But it's so small?"

"It must be a kid." Ayo hypothesized. "Maybe like 5 years old?"

"Then we should look somewhere else, there's no way a kid could do this."

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt." Ayo mimicked a buzzer sound, making an X with his two swords.

"I said stop that!"

"Who leaves a little kid stranded defenseless in the middle of San Diego?" Ayo asked.

"So... you're saying that it's parent is nearby?"

"Yup, and that's the witch we're looking for." Ayo said. He grabbed Maka's hand and jumped off the building, headed for their target.

* * *

Ayo and Maka ran, well, Maka was more or less being dragged behind Ayo. They were going down a complicated, what seemed like a maze, of alleyways and businesses.

"How do you know which way to go?"

"I've lived here for a while, plus I mapped it all, I know every corner and entryway." Ayo explained. After a few more turns, they reached a dead end. At the end of the small alleyway, there stood two people. One was a little girl, and the other was probably it's mother. She seemed to be in her late 20's.

The older lady turned around to face the group. She was pretty, with purple eyes and long white hair which wasn't styled and flowed straight. She wore a long black skirt and jacket with a white undershirt, and looked very similar to a professional secretary or businesswoman.

"Oh, it's some kids, how did you guys get here, are you lost?"

"H- Hi, we were just walking along and happened to get lost... Can you help us? Hehe..." Ayo asked with a nervous laugh, running his hand through his hair.

 _What are you doing? Do you plan to get us killed?_ Maka thought to herself.

"I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of something, would you like directions instea-" The lady stopped mid sentence.

"You're not just normal kids are you?" The lady asked.

"Ding ding ding! You're correct!"

"I said stop that!" Maka yelled, pulling out her book. "MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow, what was that for, calm down..." Ayo said, smoke rising from his now comically indented head.

"Well, I hope you realize we are about to start a real fight here, you sure you don't want to back down now? I'm a very powerful witch you kn-"

The lady never got a chance to finish her sentence, a sharp pain exploded throughout her body before being pinned against the wall behind her. She looked down to see a blue flamed katana, which had pierced through her chest.

Ayo pulled the sword, dropping the lady to the ground.

"That's... not... fair..." The lady stuttered, her soul protect being released, but it was too late at that point. She held her heart, it wasn't beating at all.

 _Is this... the end of me?_

"There is no such thing as fairness in a real fight." Ayo said, lifting her head up to him with one of his swords. "You might want to keep your guard up before starting one."

"Why... "

"You destroyed our favorite bakery, that's why."

"What!?" Maka said, grabbing Ayo by the collar. "You would kill someone over something so petty like that?!"

"Not really, she did kill quite a bit of civilians back there, and was also planning to overthrow the DWMA." Ayo explained.

"But that bakery incident topped the cake, HA! GET IT!" Honoo laughed.

"You guys... are UNBELIEVABLE!"

The little girl, who had been watching the scene, had finally ran up to it's mother, hugging her and crying.

"Mommy... Mommy... please don't go.. please." The little girl said through her tears.

"I'm... sorry..." The mother had said. Those were her last words before her body had disappeared, turning into a purple soul. The soul floated towards Ayo.

"Gi-... Give that back!" The little girl demanded, tears streaming down her face. Ayo crouched down to the same height as the girl, before giving her the soul.

"I'm sorry." Ayo said. The girl took the soul and hugged it, crying heavily.

"Ayo." Maka said in a serious tone. "We should get rid of the other witch."

"Eh?"

"She will grow up to hate humans, she will be dangerous in the future, plus, she is a witch, we just can't let her go that's against Death's Law." Maka stated.

"Maka."

"What?"

"What defines whether something is good or bad?" Ayo asked, standing up and turning to look at Maka.

"Obviously the law, and what is morally right."

"Who decides the law, who decides morals?" Ayo asked.

"Morals are just morals, they are there, everyone knows them and has them, they know if they are doing something wrong." Maka said. "Witches know they are killing innocent humans, they're all evil."

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt."

"Stop that! What's your point here?"

"Ever since you've joined the academy, what have you been told? Witches are all evil, they kill humans mercilessly, whether they have done good or bad things, am I wrong?"

"What is your point?"

"What do you think the witches are told?"

"Why should I care?" Maka said, leaning against the alleyway wall and crossing her arms.

"Ayo.." Honoo said. "Don't do that."

"I think she will get over it soon enough."

"What are you talking about, just spill it out already." Maka said, now getting frustrated.

"Witches are told that all humans are evil, they kill witches whether the they have destroyed or killed, or not. In the end, all humans are evil and should be eradicated."

"Just get to the point already."

"In the end, you are the evil that you fear, you are told, act, and kill for the exact same reasons as a witch, like two sides of a coin." Ayo said, flipping a random coin in his pocket.

"Heck, you will even kill this little witch kid simply because she is a witch, she hasn't done anything wrong, you're killing just to kill, the same as a witch. In the end, morality is just an opinion. It's decided by the person in charge." Ayo finished, swiping the coin out of the air.

"That's... that's not true!" Maka said, pointing a finger at Ayo. "You can't compare witches and humans, they are complete opposites!"

"Really? What is different? Their motives are the same as humans, destroy the enemy, whether innocent or guilty."

"Ayo, you can't break someone's paradigm at that age, they just wont believe it." Honoo advised.

"Shut up!" Maka yelled. _I'm not the same as a witch._

Ayo ignored the threat, turning once more to the kid. "Hey, what was your mothers favorite place, do you know?" Ayo asked.

"Why... why do you want to know!" The kid yelled.

"Cause, we are going to bury that soul there." Ayo said, pointing at the soul.

"Why would you do something so nice?" The little girl asked.

"Because, I want you to learn that all humans aren't meanies." Ayo said with a smile. The kid looked away and stayed silent for a while.

"There is this park she always went to, she liked the ocean there."

"Welp, lets go then."

"Right now?" Maka asked.

"Yup, why not? Better late than never." Ayo said, gently taking the girls hand and leading her out of the alleyway. "Come on Maka."

"No, I'm not going with you."

"You don't have a choice, do you? How will you get out of here?" She continued to stay silent. The group stood for a while, waiting for her decision.

"Fine." Maka said coldly.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day outside, with very few clouds. The comical sun panting heavily in it's own heat. Soul, Blackstar, Kidd, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were all in the death room, delivering the news of what had happened.

"Oh, so she got kidnapped? This isn't good." Death said in his comical voice.

"I told you father! This mission was too hard! Maybe defeating him in a head on fight would be enough of a challenge, but you told us to bring him back! That's impossible! He will just run or do whatever it takes to not come here!" Kidd yelled. "Now Maka is kidnapped, who knows what will happen next!"

"Relax relax, Maka is a strong girl, she can handle her own, in the meantime, what do you guys plan to do in order to get her back?"

"We were going to ask you that." Soul said in an impatient tone.

"You should have gone after him." Death advised.

"Yeah, we would have lost him! Then what?" Kidd argued.

"What was Ayo's goal in the first place?" Death asked.

"To get away from us, what's your point?" Kidd argued again.

"If he wanted to be left alone, why would he capture Maka?"

"To bargain to be left alone?" Liz answered.

"Nope, that would require him to come here, or us to come to him, and he want's neither."

"So why did he do it then? Just to mess with us?" Blackstar asked.

"Exactly!" Death exclaimed. "He knew you would retreat back to base to plan, and right before you guys execute that plan, he will bring her back, thus messing with you even more, and also giving him a chance to escape in the confusion."

"I thought he didn't want to come here, wouldn't that plan require him to come back?" Kidd asked.

"It's simple, he can just drop her off in a place she knows, Maka will then make it back the rest of the way on her own, Ayo will probably purposefully give her the chance to escape just for that reason."

"All this time he was just messing with us?! What the hell?" Blackstar exclaimed, now mad that he had been outsmarted.

"With this information, what will you guys do now?" Death asked.

"We can plan one step ahead! It also gives us an option to trap him, knowing he will come at least close to Death City." Kidd hypothesized. "Thanks Father."

"I do want Maka back after all, I'm tired of trying to hold Spirit back." Death said jokingly. The group turned around to spot Spirit, completely tied up and gagged.

"Wha..." The group chorused.

"If I had let him go, there's a good chance people would have died, he doesn't know how to hold his anger back." Death said with a sigh. "So, go get Maka, for all of our sake's, okay?"

* * *

Maka, Ayo, and the little girl witch had began their journey. Maka had never been to San Diego before, but she was not in the mood for sight seeing, too troubled by the speech she had received form Ayo.

~" _In the end, you are the evil that you fear._ "~

 _How can I possibly accept that? Have we really been doing the same as the witches? Why have I never thought about this before? Why was I so blinded..._ Maka was lost in thought.

"Hey, mind if I know your name?" Ayo asked the witch girl.

"It's Ayano." The girl spoke in a silent voice, the earlier events still burned in her memory.

"That's a pretty name." Ayo complimented. "Was it this way, you said?"

"Mm." Ayano nodded. The two turned the corner, but Maka was too lost in thought to notice that they had turned, and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Maka."

"Eh?" Maka looked up to notice that they had turned down another road. "Oh, sorry."

 _Maybe I shouldn't have broken that paradigm._ Ayo thought to himself.

 ** _"Well, the earlier the better I suppose, it's best to hear it from someone you don't know instead of someone important to you."_** Honoo said through telepathy. **_"Also, the younger the person is, the easier it is to break the trance, older people have worse reactions."_**

 ** _"Mm, but I think she's strong enough, she will get over it soon."_**

 ** _"Yeah, and she will hate you probably, why did you break someone you like?"_**

 ** _"Shut up, I don't like her."_**

 ** _"Yeah sure, whatever. Stop it with the denial, I can read your thoughts you know."  
_**

"It's there." Ayano said, breaking their conversation. She pointed past the playground toy's and sets to a lightly fenced off cliff. The group walked up to it, and beyond the rope fence was a beach. Beyond the beach was an endless ocean.

"So, where do you want it buried?" Ayo asked.

"Hmmmmm..." Ayano thought. She looked around, before pointing to where they were standing. "Right here, that way, she can see the ocean."

"Okay." Ayo agreed. He crouched down and covered his hands in a green flame, shoveling the dirt with his hands.

"You didn't bring a shovel?" Maka asked.

"What do I look like, a psychic?" Ayo answered, digging a small hole. "Alright, this should do it."

Ayano put the soul in the small hole, and Ayo put the dirt back over it. He then pulled an item out of what seemingly seemed nowhere.

"Huh? Where did you get that?"

"It's a magic trick, if I told you, it would ruin it." Ayo replied. In his hand he had a ring of flowers weaved together, he then put it on the dirt pile.

"So... what do I do now?" Ayano asked.

"Well, you have 2 options." Ayo said, holding two fingers up. "You can either come with us, or you can go home."

"You mean, back to the witch world?" Maka asked.

"Yup, but remember, it will be hard for you no matter where you go. Either you go to the witch world and get picked on for making friends with humans, or go with us and be picked on for being a witch."

"Ayo, that's mean!" Maka said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"It's the truth, the truth isn't always nice, it's better to be prepared now then be surprised later."

"I... I don't know what to do..." Ayano said, sitting next to where her mother was buried.

"Well, travel with us for the next few days, we won't be going anywhere much, if you still can't decide, we'll take you to the academy."

"Ayo, you sure about that? What about Lord Death?" Honoo asked.

"Eh, just throw him some talk about how useful it will be in battle and he'll fold in."

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" Soul asked Kidd. The group was walking down a school hallway.

"I talked with some people and got info on Ayo, turns out he has recently been in San Diego doing a multitude of things, mainly killing kishin eggs. However, there was an incident a few days ago in which resulted in the destruction of an entire street, believed to be the doing of an unknown witch. A boy was spotted fighting the beings who were responsible. However, it seems that witch has died just a few hours ago." Kidd explained.

"The other DWMA facilities dispatched a few meisters to take care of another incident which involved an explosion of an apartment complex today. It was very specific and not random unlike the last attack. The apartment belonged to someone under the name 'Blue'."

"Is that a pun?" Soul asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, sound's like something he would do. However, before the dispatched meisters got to the witch, it seemed to have disappeared. They found blood at the scene, but no soul. Also, the witch died almost directly after the recent targeted explosion."

"So, here is what I think happened." Kidd continued. "The witch was just destroying things, maybe as a test, when Ayo appeared. He must have taken out a large amount of their force. The witch got mad at him and specifically targeted him, but Ayo found the witch and killed it."

"Sounds pretty good, but what if it wasn't Ayo? The probability of it being someone else is just the same." Soul added in.

"Because it wasn't one of the meisters there, and no meisters that were part of the DWMA did this, it reduces the pool of possible people. And you have to remember that the name under the apartment that was targeted was also a pun on Ayo's name. It seems like too much to be deemed as a coincidence."

"So Maka is in San Diego? How are we going to set a trap?" Blackstar asked.

"That is where Konada is going to come in."

"Who's that?" The group asked.

"She's going to help us trap Ayo."

* * *

"A 2 bedroom, please." Ayo spoke to the registration lady behind the counter.

"Really? A hotel?" Maka asked in a rhetorical tone.

"Sure, why not, were only staying here another day."

"Huh? I thought we were staying here for 2 to 3 days?" Maka asked.

"Nope, change of plans."

"What is your name sir?" The front counter lady asked.

"Blue."

"Really Ayo? Really?" Maka asked in a rhetorical tone once again.

"What, is it not funny?"

"Save the puns for later, his name is Ayo." Maka told the front counter lady.

"You're no fun, Maka." Honoo pouted. Ayo grabbed the key and the group headed for the elevator. The elevator door opened to reveal a business woman holding numerous books and papers. She was also talking on her cell phone. She ran out of the elevator, not paying attention and accidentally running Ayo over.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry about that." The lady apologized.

"No no, it's alright." Ayo said, helping her with her books. A certain book caught his eye.

"Margery Daw?" Ayo asked.

"Yeah... I mean no, it's for my kid." The lady nervously explained. "Thank you." She thanked before running off again. The lady had apparently forgotten her cell phone.

"Here, let me go give it to her." Maka said, but Ayo grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That's a burner."

"A what?"

"A burner, it's a cheap temporary prepaid phone that is only used for a little bit before being thrown away, only used if you don't want to be traced or need a fake phone." He explained, standing back up again with it in hand.

"Why would she need a phone like that?"

"Honoo, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Honoo added.

"What, what is it?" Maka asked.

"It's simple, the book, the phone, it makes sense." Ayo explained. "It seems your friends have hired Konada."

"Things are finally getting interesting now, Haha!" Honoo laughed.

* * *

What do you guys think? Ready for the next Chapter? Cause I am! Lol!

Also, after writing this, I realized I would need to explain the pun between Blue and Ayo.

Ayo in Japanese is あよ

Blue in Japanese is あお

If you read them in Japanese, they sound very similar, and Ayo favors his blue flame, hence the pun, get it?

If you're a cool person, type a review that says "I get it." Although, you can make your own review as well if you want to :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Honoo, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Honoo added.

"What, what is it?" Maka asked.

"It's simple, the book, the phone, it makes sense." Ayo explained. "It seems your friends have hired Konada." Ayo shut the elevator door, pressing the button for the 21st floor.

"Things are finally getting interesting now, Haha!" Honoo laughed.

"Wait, Konada as in, THE Konada?" Maka asked.

"Yup, the one said to trap anything, it's rumored that nobody has ever been able to escape a trap of hers, not even witches." Ayo explained. "Something so powerful must have conditions, or so I've heard, that was probably it." Ayo hypothesized.

"So... what are we going to do now?" Maka asked.

"Awfully interactive for being a hostage now are we, Haha!"

"Shut up, I'm... kind of enjoying this..." _What am I even saying? Do hostages say that?_ "That didn't answer the question though, what are we going to do?" Maka asked again.

"We leave San Diego, and head for a different city for a few more days."

"Eh? Why? I thought you didn't want to be chased?"

"So much for being a smart girl, Haha!" Honoo joked.

"It's not that simple, but I'll explain the process." Ayo said, the elevator doors opening to their floor. The group walked up to their assigned door, Ayo swiping the key. He opened the door to reveal a large and spacious hotel entryway.

"Whoa, I've never been in a hotel before!" Ayano shrieked before running around in circles in the living room. "It's so big!"

"It's like she never even lost her mother." Maka stated.

"She probably wasn't the nicest mother ever, she probably feels relieved to some degree." Ayo explained. "So, time for explanations." Ayo sat down on a dining room chair in the kitchen, which was right next to the living room.

"So, lets say we have Team A, and Team B. Team A, Kidd, wants to capture Team B, us. Team A attacks Team B, Team B escapes, and Team A plans at base."

"Okay... I get that."

"Now, Team B knows they go back to their base to plan, and Team B plans to slip by Team A as they come to capture us, switching spots. Team B heads to Team A base, drops off person of interest and then leaves. Team A figures this out, and hires Konada, in order to trap Team B once they reach Team A's base, got it so far?"

"Yeah."

"So, Team B decides to stay based on this info, knowing that Konada will stay at Team A base waiting for our return, since they think they know I want to get rid of you before Team A comes. However, here is the problem, Team A is smart, they will notice that we noticed the Konada plan, and can deduce our plan, which is to stay here. Knowing this, they will try to get one step ahead which is?"

"Um... They will bring Konada to capture us here?"

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt."

"Stop that! It's annoying! And why is it wrong anyways?"

"Because of the red herring that will destroy all logic."

"Huh?"

"Normally, what should have gone down is I would explain how I knew it was Konada once we were alone, but I pointed out the suspicion right before she left, out in the open, why is that?"

"Umm... Why?"

"Team A will notice this as well, they will find it suspicious that I pointed out Konada out in the open. I would have the advantage if I kept it quiet, because if I had kept it quiet, they couldn't have deduced that we knew about the Konada plan, and we could have just stayed with the original."

"Team A would think this if they were dumb: Team B notices the Konada plan, and plan to go to Team A base when they bring Konada. Thus, they should leave Konada at base to get one step ahead of us. But, they aren't stupid. They will be suspicious that we noticed it, and will notice that we noticed it on purpose to make them leave Konada behind. Thus they will bring Konada, but they know that we will know this because we aren't stupid either, so they will leave Konada behind to one up our one up on their one up, and thus, you have a never ending cycle of step ahead's that can't be deduced, because you don't know how many steps ahead your opponent will make."

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhh..."

"Thus, while Kidd's brain is being fried, just like yours, by trying to deduce how many steps I should take, because he really wants to beat me, we will move to a different city and watch while we eat popcorn."

"You've got to be kidding me... You planned all of this out the instant you knew it was Konada?"

"Yeah, basically."

"You have to think fast when you're on the battlefield with a smart witch, Haha!" Honoo bragged.

"No wonder why nobody has been able to catch you." Maka said, running her hand through her hair. "So... I'm really not going back anytime soon?"

"Nope, sorry, you will be our 'hostage' for a little while longer." Ayo said, getting up and opening the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get some food, stay and watch Ayano until I'm gone."

"H- Hey! She's your responsibi-" Maka got cut short as Ayo shut the door behind him. "Ugh, I'm not a babysitter."

Maka looked at Ayano, who was currently watching the TV. _What person leaves their hostage behind on their own? Jeez, is he that stupid?_

Maka got up and sat next to Ayano. Ayano looked up at Maka, then back at the TV, inching herself away from her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to do anything to you." Maka stated.

"But... what you said earlier.."

"I wasn't thinking right." Maka cut her off. "Sorry."

The two girls sat for a while, watching the TV.

 _I wonder why Ayo is just sitting out there, is he waiting to see if I'm going to escape or something?_ Maka thought to herself. Then, without any warning:

Ayo's soul disappeared.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

* * *

Soul, Blackstar, Kidd and their weapons stood at the far edge of a bridge, staring at San Diego itself. Along with them were another two meister/weapon pairs.

"You think this will really work? Kidd?" Soul asked.

"Of course it will, won't it, Stein?"

"Yup, I don't think he will see his way around our plan." Stein added. "But we should still be on guard, he is a tricky one after all."

"Time to kick his ass!" Spirit yelled out from his scythe form. "He deserves it for taking my Maka!"

"The traps have already been set around his hotel room. My decoy has come back as well, he is probably thinking I will trap him at base, so he's staying here, or leaving to another city just in case." Konada said aloud.

Konada wore a long blue dress, which was much more fancy than what most people would wear on occasion. She was a lighter skinned native girl, with deep green eyes and long curly black hair that was worn in a pony tail.

"Me and Konada will now cast a spell that will partially hide our souls, he won't be able to see us unless he is looking very carefully or is already in soul resonance." Konada's weapon said. Konada's weapon wasn't a weapon at all, but was a plain brown leather book with no title that hung from a belt that was worn over Konada's shoulder.

"That's a very unique power you have, Margery." Stein complimented.

"Thank you, I do strive to be the best someday." Margery, Konada's weapon, replied back.

"Alright, let's get him before he has time to react." Blackstar yelled.

The group began a sprint towards Ayo's hotel.

* * *

Around the same time...

* * *

Ayo walked out of the Hotel room. _Hmm... what should I get for dinner? Maybe some udon? That's super easy to make._

 ** _"You should get some crab!"_** Honoo pleaded.

 _ **"No way, do you know how expensive crab is? We would have to get imitation crab... hold on wait a second..."**_ Ayo stopped mid step.

 _ **"What? What's the matter?"**_

 _ **"Imitation..."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Hey, spill it out already."**_

 _ **"Honoo, what would the probability be that that girl was just a decoy?"**_

 _ **"Huh? You mean Konada?"**_

 _ **"What if that wasn't Konada..."**_ Ayo hypothesized, walking back and forth from the entrance now. **_"What if that was just a decoy to divert us from their real plan? If you were going to trap someone, why would you put their name on a book? Why would you drop the burner and forget it, giving them evidence? A 2 star meister isn't that clumsy.."_**

 ** _"Do you think they could come up with it on their own?"_**

 ** _"Kidd is pretty smart, and they could be consulting with Death or another counselor about this issue as well."_**

 ** _"That would certainly make sense."_**

 ** _"Honoo, do a quick soul resonance with me."_**

 ** _"Ai Sire."_** Honoo replied.

 ** _"N- No way, they're already here!"_** Ayo exclaimed. **_"I can barely sense them, or determine how many there are."_**

 ** _"There's a good chance they brought their whole group."_**

 ** _"Lets go, Honoo."  
_**

* * *

"No way, where did he go? Did he die?" Maka said aloud, looking out the window.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Ayano asked, confused now.

A large earthquake began to shake the ground, Maka looked outside the window to see spell circles surrounding the entire building. They shot up white beams far into the sky to where you couldn't even see it anymore. They then bonded together, forming a gigantic wall surrounding the hotel.

 _A... A trap? Is that a witch?! I don't have Soul... did it kill Ayo? Is that even possible? Wait, it could be Konada!  
_

Maka turned around to see very familiar souls rapidly climbing the emergency staircase.

 _Soul? Everyone? Is that them? It's hard to tell... what is going on here? Did they come to rescue me?  
_

Suddenly the door burst open, and Kidd, Blackstar, Soul, and Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, who were in their weapon forms, emerged through their doorway.

"Guys! Who did the trap? Was it Konada?"

"Well of course, we really need you back, you're our friend after all!" Blackstar yelled aloud.

"Where is Ayo?" Kidd asked.

"I... don't know... he disappea-"

Maka didn't get to finish her sentence before a body came crashing down from the floor above. He landed between Kidd and Blackstar, directly hitting the duo and slamming them into opposite walls.

The group looked in shock to see Ayo, with no soul in his body.

 _N- No way... is he dead? How is he moving with no soul!_ Maka thought to herself.

A long black rod emerged through the doorway, slamming straight into Ayo's chest.

"SOUL FORCE!" Stein yelled, sending an all out blow straight through Spirit and into Ayo. The sheer force slammed him into the wall behind him at a speed faster than even an advanced eye could follow.

The dust in the room settled down, revealing Ayo with a green flame, however, he did not come unscathed. Ayo's shirt had been blown to shreds and now had a large hole in the front, revealing his chest which was badly cracked like glass.

 _He nearly shattered him even though he is black blooded, and with his green flame as well!?_

Ayo attempted to move, but was stuck to the wall with what seemed like threads.

 ** _"He threaded my body to the wall with soul wavelengths? Why is he even here!? I didn't except Death to send the top meister with a ridiculously powerful weapon."_**

Stein charged at Ayo once again, the butt end of Spirit's scythe form charging towards him like a lance at an incredible speed.

 ** _"Honoo, soul resonance! Full Power!"_**

 ** _"Ai Sire!"_**

Suddenly a threatening wavelength engulfed the entire room, a feeling they all knew very well and instantly recognized.

"OHITSUJI!" Ayo chanted, summoning a large stone pillar from underneath Stein and smashing him up against the roof.

The threads let loose of Ayo, who was now back on his feet again.

The pillar cracked, then shattered, Stein landing back on his feet with Maka and the rest of the gang, who had recovered from Ayo's surprise attack.

The group stood in shock at Ayo, who was engulfed in a flame that they had never seen before.

Ayo's soul looked the same as a witches, and was covered in a purple flame.

"He... He is a witch?" Maka asked in shock.

* * *

 _ **"What are the chances of me winning?"  
**_

 _ **"Do you even need to ask? It's 0, haha!"**_

 _ **"Then I guess it's just words from now."**_

"Alright, my guess is that you're here to get me back, right Stein?"

"Yup."

"Alright, then lets duel, me and you, if I win, I get to leave, if you win, I'll go with you." Ayo bargained.

 _Is he crazy? Fighting Stein?_ Maka thought to herself.

"Unfortunately, you know that you can't win against all of us, or escape, so it's up to me to make the rules, if I decide there will even be any."

"Stein, don't play around, we're here to bring him back and that's it!" Spirit argued.

"It will be easier to do a form of duel in which where I win he stays with us. If we just drag him back by force then he could just escape."

"Couldn't he just escape either way?"

"Ayo doesn't think that way." Stein said, adjusting his glasses. "Besides, don't you want to get in a few punches while it's allowed to do so? Spirit?"

"I- Yeah, I would love to!"

"Then it's settled, I make the rules, however." Stein said.

"Alright." Ayo agreed.

"Hey! What about us! We want to fight too!" Blackstar yelled. "It's not fair for you guys to be the star of the show!"

"You can fight him later after we bring him back, if we lose you can still fight him." Stein said, turning the screw in his head.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HIM NOW!"

"Blackstar, just listen to Stein for now, use this chance to learn Ayo's moves." Maka bargained.

"Okay, I'll do it, but on one condition." Stein interrupted. "You explain to everyone how your powers work."

"Why would I do that!" Ayo said, pointing one of his swords. "That would obviously dis-advantage me."

"Do you even have a choice, Ayo?"

...

"Alright, I guess I'll do it."

"Hey, Ayo, what are you doing?! Your power lies within it's uniqueness, once it's learned you're weaker." Honoo argued.

"It's alright, I bet Stein knows the basic idea of it already."

"Well... whatever you say boss." Honoo replied.

"Alright, so first off." Ayo began. "You must learn the difference between different souls in the first place, the difference between, lets say an afreet egg's soul and a normal humans, or between all different types of souls is its soul frequency, the frequency at which a soul operates is its main difference."

"Yeah, we know this already." Kidd interrupted.

"Well, my soul is similar to Steins." Ayo said, pointing at him. "Stein's flexibility is powerful because he can flex it's frequency to match those of different personalities. Technically, it is commonly known that all humans have the same soul frequency, but this is wrong. Every human and every soul has variations in it, which depends on that person's personality. Stein's power not only lies in being able to see that variance but match his soul wavelength with perfect accuracy to minimize all damage in soul attacks."

"So, you can do that as well?" Soul asked.

"No, my flexibility doesn't lie with accuracy. Mine is extremely inaccurate, the main reason for this is because I can change my soul frequency to great lengths."

"That's impossible though." Maka interrupted. "If a human tries to change it's frequency, lets say a human eating other human souls, it will become corrupt, and there's also a chance that could completely destroy the soul if it's pushed even further, or become like a kishin."

"Yes, it is normally impossible for a human, however, I am an exception."

"Why is that?" Kidd asked.

"First off, I have black blood, and I've learned to control the insanity it brings with a strong mindset. Corruption isn't too much of an issue because I already have a large tolerance to it." Ayo explained. "However, another problem arises."

"You shouldn't be able to control it." Stein stated. "The only reason your soul can change so flexibly is because of it's extreme inaccuracy, how would you even control whether you wanted a blue or red flame, or others?"

"That is where Honoo comes in." Ayo stated. "Honoo, you can show them."

"Alright boss, whatever's clever." Honoo stated.

Suddenly a strange device appeared around Ayo's soul, which surrounded his body. It looked like a bunch of gears spinning rapidly around his soul.

"Is that your weapon partner?" Stein asked.

"Yes, in fact, Honoo isn't even a weapon really." Ayo stated.

"Then what are those swords? They aren't Honoo?"

"Nope, they are just magic swords I got from the witch world. They can disappear and reappear, and allows Honoo to envelop them with his soul wavelength, which prevents them from breaking when coming in contact with weapons like yours, which are many times stronger than average weapons. They are also quite reinforced with a special type of steel found in their world as well."

"So what does Honoo do then?" Stein asked.

"His ability is similar to the Marie's, the death scythe."

"Marie's?"

"Yes, as you know, Marie's healing wavelength works by controlling the targets wavelength and keeping it from becoming unstable. However, it doesn't work against herself, only other people. Mine is the opposite, it wont work on anyone else except me."

"And that is what keeps you from becoming unstable, even across multiple wavelength frequencies?" Kidd asked.

"Yes, Honoo stabilizes my soul, and also boosts my accuracy when changing soul frequencies, and also controls our resonance rate accuracy as well. Because of all this, Honoo has no offensive capabilities."

"How did you make your soul disappear?" Maka asked.

"Simple, I drop my soul frequency down to a very low one. It's still there, but can't be seen by human eyes. The only one's who would be able to see it are witches and anyone with a higher soul frequency."

"I don't get it." Blackstar said. "You're saying if I got strong enough, I could hit the frequency of a witch? If Steins so strong how come his doesn't change?"

"You're talking about 2 different things. Look at this light bulb for example." Ayo said, pointing at the light bulb on the ceiling. "It is yellow because of it's frequency, the sun is also yellow. It's a lot more powerful, but it's still yellow. If you were to slightly change that frequency it would be red. The same applies to souls. You can have a powerful or weak human soul, the frequency of a soul isn't determined by it's power, however each soul frequency has different properties to it. A Gigori soul, or blue, allows extra speed and flight. A kishin eggs soul is quite powerful and boosts attack. A green soul belongs to the werewolf species, although they have good healing and defense properties and allows them to become immortal, they don't have a lot of offensive properties. The only exception was Free, because he took the witch leaders eye which contained large amounts of spacial magic. And, as you know, a witches soul is quite powerful as well. The reason why I can't gain all of the properties of all the souls is because I have spread my offensive power quite thinly and equally between all of those wavelengths instead of focusing on just one like you guys. Therefore I can only mimic their properties. I can't fly, nor become immortal, nor gain all the magical capabilities that a normal witch would have."

"Where did you learn witch magic from, Ayo." Stein said in a more serious tone this time.

The group stared at Ayo for a while.

"I learned some when I went into the witch world."

"How did you even get in there? What were you doing there in the first place!" Kidd yelled.

"That's not part of the agreement, I was only supposed to tell you how my power works."

"Will you tell us when we bring you back to the DWMA?" Stein said, getting into a fighting stance.

"I guess I would have to, wouldn't I? If we're going to fight, we should probably not do it in a hotel building, it would be destroyed wouldn't it?"

"I guess so, lets go then, you can move the walls, right Konada?"

"Yup, I can do that." Konada said, walking in through the door.

 _As I thought, the other lady was a decoy  
_

Ayo turned around and went into the hallway.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Blackstar yelled.

"Relax, it's not like I can escape anyways right? I'm just going to grab another shirt, since mine was ruined just now."

* * *

The group walked along a foot trodden path out in the middle of the desert, the city of San Diego far behind them. Everyone was silent, except for a certain meister/weapon pair, who were talking as if nothing ever happened.

"Will you two just shut up already." Kidd said in an irritated tone. "And fix your hat will you, it's off center!"

"You guys need to lighten up a little, ya know?" Ayo said in a joking voice.

"Yeah, it's not like we were going to do anything to your girlie here or anything!" Honoo joked as well.

"I'm gonna kill you Ayo, I swear, how dare you kidnap my Maka!"

"It's not like she wanted to be saved by you anyways." Honoo teased.

"Honoo, that's not lightening the mood that's making it worse." Ayo said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

The group stayed silent again.

"How about I treat you all to some udon after this?" Ayo offered.

"I'll take some." Stein accepted.

"I will as well." Maka said.

"I might as well, as well." Soul said bleakly.

"I'll take some soup!" Patty exclaimed.

"I'm in as well I guess." Liz took up the offer.

"I will too." Tsubaki said.

Blackstar and Kidd looked down at their weapons.

"Tsk, I guess we have no choice then huh?" Blackstar said.

"I guess so." Kidd agreed.

* * *

And time for a cliffhanger, hehe, I'm so evil.

Ohitsuji means Ram, as in the animal. Whenever a witch uses magic it's always based off an animal, so it would make sense that Ayo would have one as well right?

Sorry for the chapter coming out so late, I've been quite busy, they should come out kind of quickly now, I hope :P


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I shall now deliver the story. Hehe.

* * *

The group now stood still now, a seemingly endless desert around them. A large circular wall, created by Konada, still surrounded Ayo.

"Since were in the middle of a desert, mind expanding the circle a little? Gives me more wiggle room, I feel too cramped."

"Nope, can't do it." Konada said.

"Hm, well then, Stein shouldn't be able to leave it as well, he could just step out the circle and I wouldn't be able to hit him."

"Sure, you can do that, right Konada?" Stein asked.

"Yup, but you wont be able to come out until I take it down."

"I know." Stein said. Konada touched his shoulder.

Stein walked towards the edge of the mostly transparent white wall and pushed against it. White sparks emitted out and it wouldn't budge. The rest of the group walked away until they were at the edge of the barrier.

"Alright, lets start." Stein said. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

"Scream Resonance!" Ayo yelled, two mouths forming on his swords.

 _His weapon can bond with the swords like that, even though they are just normal swords?_

A loud shriek was emitted through the swords, vibrating the air around them.

 _Does that mean Stein and Spirit can't resonate now?!_ Maka thought. Surprisingly, the duo was still in resonance.

"I see, you changed your wavelength to one different then my scream resonance, so it doesn't effect you." Ayo said.

 ** _"Stein, he will probably be on the offensive, he knows he can't defend well if we go on the offensive."_** Spirit said through telepathy.

 _ **"That's not what he's going to do."**_ Stein said, charging at Ayo.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Ayo yelled, enveloping himself in a purple flame.

"Ohitsuji!" Ayo chanted, sending a large wall dense sand and stone pebbles up, blocking Stein.

Stein sliced through the wall easily, only to be met by another wall.

"Tsk, what is he doing." Stein said, slicing through it only to find a third one.

Stein ran to cut through the third one, only to catch something out of his right field of vision.

Ayo ran at Stein, swinging his swords. Stein blocked, resisting Ayo for a bit before jumping backwards. Ayo then leaped high into the air above Stein.

 _ **"How did he do that?" Spirit asked.**_

 _ **"It's probably part of his magic."**_

"Ohitsuji!" Ayo chanted, pointing his finger up. A large column of dirt rose from beneath Stein, sending him flying up towards Ayo.

Ayo swung full force downwards, while Stein blocked his attack. The force sent Stein falling back down again.

"Arch!" Ayo chanted, pointing a finger sideways. A column of stone rose to Steins side, before forming an arch and changing directions, heading straight towards him horizontally.

Stein orientated himself so his feet met the horizontal pillar and jumped off it, sending him flying sideways now.

Ayo fell and jumped off the arched pillar towards Stein.

Ayo pointed his fingers up this time, forming a stone wall behind Stein. He slammed back first into the wall.

"Ohitsuji!" Ayo chanted again, sending a large chuck of rock into the air between him and Stein. He slammed into the rock feet first, and then pushed off, the rock hurdling towards Stein at an incredible speed.

"SOUL FORCE!" Stein yelled, obliterating the rock, only to find Ayo right in front of him.

"Hya!" Ayo yelled, thrusting his swords head first.

Stein blocked the thrust, sending him flying through the stone wall. He landed on his feet, brushing the dirt off his shoulder.

"You alright Spirit?"

"You kidding me? I'm not a twig." Spirit retorted.

The wall fell, and Stein ran towards Ayo. He began to swing Spirit around as Ayo dodged his attacks over and over again. Sides, leg strikes, thrust attacks.

 ** _"What is this kid doing? Is he defending? Attacking? What is his goal?"_**

 ** _"It's simple."_** Stein said through resonance. **" _He knows he can't defeat us nor can he escape, so he is using this chance. He is learning how we attack, how we block, our patterns, our openings."_**

 ** _"Aren't we doing the same?"_**

 ** _"Yup."_** Stein said. A big grin grew on his face. Stein stopped his barrage of attacks and Ayo leaped back. **_"I would love to dissect this kid, hehehehe."_**

 ** _"You never change, do you?"_**

"Alright Spirit, lets up the resonance rate." Stein said aloud. Steins soul grew in size, and Spirit began to transform.

* * *

 _ **"Hey hey, they're really getting serious now, what are we going to do?"**_ Honoo asked.

 _ **"If they are increasing their offense, we increase our defense."**_ Ayo stated.

Stein and Spirit finished their resonance, Spirit now took on the form of a new scythe, which was a translucent white.

 _That's Genie Hunter._ Maka thought to herself.

Ayo took a deep breath in, and held it for a while.

 _ **"I wonder what he's doing."**_

 _ **"We will find out here shortly."**_ Stein said.

Ayo breathed out a dense black cloud, which surrounded him in a smokey haze. The smoke then gathered together in multiple rings of black liquid, which spun at a rapid speed around Ayo.

"Using black blood to create a defense, interesting." Stein said, holding up Spirit. "But will it stop Genie Hunter?"

"It should." Ayo said with a smile on his face. Stein sprinted towards Ayo before jumping into the air, bringing down the scythe in one swing. Ayo condensed the rings into one solid ring. Spirit's blade met with the black blood and pushed against it, cutting into it quite a ways. However, it didn't cut all the way through.

Ayo swung both swords at Stein, but Stein dodged by jumping back. He split the rings up again. This time, Ayo broke one of the rings so it wasn't completed, then sling shot it around him with enough speed to shock wave the air, traveling like a spear towards Steins head.

Stein barely dodged, a small portion of his hair getting cut.

 _Very fast, but not fast enough._ Stein thought to himself, before charging at Ayo again. This time, Stein swung Spirit sideways, causing Ayo to jump upwards. Stein then jumped up as well, swinging from the bottom. Ayo condensed the rings into one again, positioning it's angle so it blocked the scythe from below. Spirit was barely able to push through the ring, but the resistance from the spin of the ring prevented him from pushing any further.

Ayo swung at Stein, causing him to give up on the offense and use Spirit for defense. Stein blocked the attack and dropped back down to his feet, Ayo soon landed after.

"Ohitsuji!" Ayo chanted again, a large square piece of stone wall popped up from ground. Ayo kicked the slab of stone, sending it hurdling towards Stein.

 _Diversion._ Stein thought, using Soul Force to shatter the huge wall, only for something to catch his eye towards his left.

A spear of black blood came hurdling from his left side.

 _No time to dodge._ Stein quickly swung Spirit and sliced the spear into two pieces, creating a shock wave.

 ** _"He used the trap's wall to bounce his black blood around to an unexpected angle."_** Stein thought.

 _ **"They didn't mess up giving him a 3 star meister title."**_

 _ **"Lets cut through that barrier, shall we?"**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_ Spirit agreed.

Stein and Spirit began a higher resonance rate, their yelling in symphony. The air and ground began to shake.

 _ **"So, they're finally going all out aren't they?"**_

 _ **"Hey, Ayo, you're responsible for two lives here, don't die!"**_ Honoo said in a worried tone.

Suddenly, Spirit burst into a large, red blade. It was many times larger than Genie Hunter, and it's very existence made the air around it hum.

* * *

"That's... That's Kishin Hunter..." Kidd said.

"Whoa, I haven't seen it before." Liz said excitedly.

"What is Stein trying to do, kill him? Not like I would mind that anyway." Blackstar said coldly.

"If he kills him, then you won't be able to fight him, nor be the one to finish him off." Maka teased.

Blackstar's face suddenly changed to a worried expression. "Hey! Stein! Don't kill him, I want to do that!" Blackstar yelled. Tsubaki giggled from her weapon form.

"Relax, it's not like he did anything to me, why are you guys worried anyways?" Maka pouted.

"Because you were KIDNAPPED, why wouldn't we be worried?" Soul said. "Besides, why are you on Ayo's side anyways?"

"Eh? I'm not on his side!" Maka yelled back. "It's just that... I owe him, is all."

"Owe him for what?" Soul asked.

"Well, he really didn't treat me like a kidnapped person, I didn't get treated badly. And he DID save me from a witch, also..." Maka said, remembering the incident. "He taught me something really important, something that I should have realized myself, I owe him for that." Maka said, looking at Ayano. She was sitting behind a rock, hiding from the rest of the gang, watching the fight take place.

"He still kidnapped you." Soul retorted, looking back at the fight.

* * *

"Let's go!" Stein said, charging at Ayo.

 _ **"It's going to take everything to block this attack."**_

 _ **"Then let's do it."**_ Honoo replied.

Stein swung down hard, Ayo condensed all of the black blood surrounding him into a small 1 by 1 meter square.

"Ohitsuji!" Ayo chanted. A pillar came up in front of Ayo, pushing against the square shield of black blood, Ayo's swords were sandwiched between the pillar and the shield. Then, Ayo turned his flame green, and directed all of it into the swords.

 _Black blood and green flame to prevent it cutting through, then the pillar for reinforcement, not bad, but you messed up._ Stein thought with a smile.

A shock wave erupted when the scythe met the shield.

 _ **"Ha, it's working!"**_ Ayo thought to himself. Then, something caught his eye.

It was Steins hand, coming up from underneath.

 ** _"I see..."_**

 ** _"This was just a diversion."_** Honoo finished the sentence.

"SOUL FORCE!" Stein yelled, sending his wavelength straight into Ayo's unprotected body. The force slammed him against the barrier wall, where threads kept him in place. In what seemed an instant, Spirit's blade was pointed straight at Ayo's face.

Ayo just smiled.

"I knew I would lose."

* * *

Ayo emerged from the store wearing a plain black shirt.

"Who knew I was going to have to buy 2 new shirts today." Ayo complained.

"You didn't buy the first one, you just took it from the hotel." Maka retorted.

"Lets get going, we have a lot to report to Death." Stein told the group. They walked through the city for a while, heading towards the train station.

"Can I at least get something to eat? I'm starving." Ayo complained again.

Blackstar, Kidd, Maka and Soul all looked back to give him a 'Are you kidding me right now' look.

"I somewhat feel like I'm the hostage now." Ayo laughed nervously.

"I am hungry as well, maybe we could go somewhere?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't see any reason to not to." Stein said. "Where sounds good?"

"WcDonalds?" Ayano asked, putting on a pleading expression.

Who could say no to a cute face like that?

* * *

"I'd like a double quarter pounder, extra meat, and cheese, and pickles, oh, and scratch the onions, and could you make that 5 of those?" Ayo asked.

 _He eats a lot._ The gang chorused their thoughts.

"Oh, and a kids meal." Ayo said, patting Ayano's head.

After paying, Tsubaki ordered something as well, something involving some complicated sounding veggie wrap of some sort. Up next was Blackstar.

"I'll take whatever Ayo got, but I want 6." Blackstar said in a competitive tone.

The gang sat down at a large table and watched as the 2 boys ate the burgers.

After finishing their meal, Ayo got up to the register again. After a wait, he came back with another burger and began to eat it, looking at Blackstar.

"I'll be right back." Blackstar said, going up to the register. After a few minutes he came back with another burger and ate it, looking at Ayo.

The two stared at each other before both going back to the register again to order more.

* * *

"Oh god... please kill me..." Ayo said.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggg." Blackstar groaned.

Their stomachs were comically large, as if they were pregnant, filled with burgers.

"Well, maybe you two IDIOTS shouldn't have had a food eating competition, it's your own fault!" Maka scolded.

The gang was now on a train, heading back to the main DWMA.

"I won... that's all... that matters... nobody... can beat... a god... ugghh." Blackstar groaned again.

"I lost twice in a row today... what am I doing... ugh." Ayo complained.

"You haven't lost to a food competition in years Ayo, what are you doing losing now?" Honoo teased.

"By the way, how long is the ride to LA?" Maka asked.

"About 3 hours." Stein replied.

"Perfect!" Ayo said, pulling out a deck of cards and a small briefcase looking box.

"What's that?" Stein asked.

Ayo opened the box to reveal an assortment of colored chips.

 _Where was he even hiding that thing?_

"Poker chips." Ayo said, stack shuffling the deck of cards at an extreme speed. "I always played this when I was bored on missions. Who wants in?"

"I'll do it." Kidd and Blackstar chorused at the challenge.

"I'll join, nothing better to do." Maka said.

"I guess I'll join in as well." Soul said with a toothy smirk.

"Anyone else?" Ayo offered. Stein was too busy doing something on his phone, Patty was doing origami in the shape of a giraffe, Tsubaki declined because she wanted to help Blackstar as a team, Konada declined since she was going to get off the train soon, Ayano just decided to watch not knowing how to play as well.

"I'll join in, might as well." Spirit said, glaring at Ayo.

"I will join, I got quite good at poker in the streets." Liz said. The group of people playing gathered around a round party table that was located somewhere else in the train.

"Alright, Texas Holdem style, $200 in chips per person, little blind is $5 and big is $10." Ayo said, dealing everyone cards after they had received their chips.

 ** _"Maka, Blackstar, and probably Spirit won't be bluffers, not sure about Soul, Liz and Kidd will probably be more advanced than the rest."_**

 ** _"What makes you think Liz will be?"_**

 ** _"Not sure, never met her, she just has that vibe you know?"_**

 ** _"Whatever's clever boss."_** Honoo spoke through resonance.

Everyone took a look at their cards.

"YAHOO, I'M GONNA WIN THIS!" Blackstar yelled.

"Blackstar, do you even know how to play poker?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nope! But I'm sure that a God will have no trouble!" Blackstar said before giving off a long laugh.

Everyone mentally face palmed themselves.

* * *

2 Hours later

* * *

Blackstar was the first to lose by going all out in the second round, and was back with the others. Spirit went out next after about 10 rounds, followed by Maka after about 15 rounds. Kidd changed his mind before the game started and decided to go back to talk with Stein about something.

"That's no fair, I totally should have won with that full house." Maka pouted.

"Why did you let Ayo get to your head anyways? You shouldn't have gone all in." Spirit said.

"Not like you fared any better, you just kept on waiting for a good hand and passed all the bad ones, and when you finally got a good one your poker face ruined it." Maka said in a disappointed tone.

"You just need some practice and you'll get better Maka." Soul said. The only 3 people left were Ayo, Liz, and Soul.

Soul had a pot of $289 left, Ayo had a pot of $413, and Liz was in the lead with a pot of $498. $200 was ejected from circulation after Kidd left.

 ** _"You were right, that chick is good."_** Honoo spoke to Ayo through resonance.

 _ **"She either has a good gut, or..."**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_ Honoo replied.

After paying his big blind, Ayo looked at his cards.

 _2 of diamonds and 5 of spades._

The flop came after a series of checks from Soul and Liz.

 _9 of spades, 6 of clubs, king of hearts._

"I bet $50" Soul said, laying down a 50 chip.

 _He normally bets only after he gets something, but yet again, maybe a bluff?_

 ** _"I think he's not bluffing this time, since his last 2 seemed to be bluffs after he turned down high bets after the fourth card."_** Honoo advised.

 ** _"Yeah, he is probably on the cautious side this round, lets just watch it out."_**

"Fold." Ayo said, putting his cards face down on discard pile from last round.

"Raise $70" Liz countered.

Soul bet the $70, then after a series of checks, the second flop.

 _9 of diamonds. Pair on board._

"Check." Soul said.

 _He bluffed? Or bad pull?_

"$50 raise." Liz said.

 _He will fold._

But to Ayo's surprise, Soul didn't fold, but met the raise.

 ** _"Maybe he is waiting on the last card?"_**

 ** _"Probably, if so, the round is in Liz's favor already."_** Ayo suggested.

Liz flopped the 5th and last card.

 _6 of diamonds. 2 pairs, full house is likely._

"$50" Soul said.

 _Looks like he got the full house, Liz might fold._

"All in." Liz said.

 _Whoa, I can't even tell if that's a bluff or not._

Soul sat for a while, looking at his hand.

"All in." Soul said. "Sorry, but it's a full house."

Soul laid down his hand, a 6 of hearts and a king of diamonds.

"Sorry bud." Liz said, she laid down a 9 of hearts and a 9 of clubs.

"A... A four... of a kind..." Soul stuttered, a defeated look on his face.

 _Tsk, she has a higher advantage now._

Soul stood up and headed for where they originally sat. _I just lost to a girl, so not cool._ Soul thought to himself.

"You just need some practice and you'll get better Soul." Maka teased by quoting him.

Liz now had a pot of $797, Ayo was at $403 after his big blind.

Liz paid the big blind and Ayo shuffled the deck, then dealt the cards.

 _9 of spades and king of spades_

"$50" Liz bet.

 _The high numbers are good, suits don't do much though._

"K." Ayo said, throwing out a 50 chip. He then performed the flop.

 _7 of spades, jack of hearts, jack of spades_

 _ **"Chances of flush after the flop is**_ ** _34.97%_ " **Honoo calculated. **  
**

 _ **"I knew that silly.."**_ Ayo said through resonance.

"$50" Liz bet again.

Ayo sat for a while before making a move.

 _Lack of response indicates low confidence levels. Let's throw her off._ Ayo thought to himself.

"Sure." Ayo said, throwing in the 50 piece.

Ayo then flipped over the next card.

 _Ace of diamonds._

"$50" Liz bet again.

 ** _"What do you say, 34.97% again?"_**

 _ **"I'll bet on those chances."**_ Ayo said through resonance.

Ayo once again waited about a minute before throwing in another 50 piece.

Ayo flipped the last card.

 ** _"8 of spades. Check."_**

"$200" Liz bet.

 _ **"**_ ** _What are her chances of winning?"_** Ayo asked. ** _  
_**

 _ **"She probably thinks you have a full house or a 3 of a kind, the only way she could beat you is with a flush of spades with an ace kicker, or a 4 of a kind, her best chances are 2.37%"**_

 _ **"I like those chances."**_ Ayo said through resonance.

Ayo sat for about 30 seconds, before throwing in $200 in chips.

Ayo then laid out his hand. "Flush, king kicker."

Liz gave a small smile before laying down her hand.

 _Shit._

Liz laid down a 10 of spades, and an ace of spades.

"2.37%" Liz said.

Ayo stopped gathering the cards. _I knew it. She knows how to card count._

"You need to think more with your instinct and less on your probability, kiddo." Liz teased.

Spirit gave out a whistle of astonishment. "You just got your butt kicked."

* * *

It wasn't long until Ayo had lost his chips over the blinds, it was inevitable really, he was only left with around $50 after Liz won that big round, while Liz had over $1100.

"Good game, didn't think I would lose." Ayo said, gathering the cards and chips. Everyone else had left at that point, knowing who the winner would be.

"I played a lot in the streets, got some pretty good income from it." Liz said.

"It's how I made my money on missions away, couldn't do a part time job or anything."

"Couldn't you use the money you got from the mission?"

"I got it only after I completed it, plus you couldn't access banks, and carrying a large sum of money with you would be dangerous."

"Where in the world did you do those missions? Hell?" Liz joked. Ayo dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a strange purple coin, about the size of a quarter, that had a hole through the center. He tossed it into the air towards Liz.

Liz caught the coin and took a good look at it. It had strange symbols on it which she hadn't seen before.

"What is it? A foreign coin?"

"Yup, a coin from the witch world."

"What!? For real?!"

"Yup, although it probably isn't worth enough to buy you a small snack in their world, and you couldn't use it here to buy anything, it's quite valuable as a collectors item, I'll give it to you for beating me, I haven't lost in a long time."

"That's what you keep saying but this is loss 3 in a row for you today Ayo, what happened to your groove man? Haha!" Honoo joked.

"Are you serious?! These things sell for tens of thousands of dollars!" Liz said, droll going down her chin. "It's a real witches coin!"

"Don't go flashing that around too much, it could get stolen." Ayo said.

"You really want me to keep this?" Liz asked.

"Sure, I have tons of them." Ayo said, walking out of the room.

"Thanks!" Liz said. She ran ahead of him towards the group.

Ayo sat down at a random table and stared out the window, watching the buildings go by.

 _I wonder why they needed me so badly at the academy, not like it matters, it was part of my plan anyways.  
_

 ** _"They probably want your ability and expertise involving the witch world, since there is 0 Intel on that world here. Nobody knows how to get in or out, they would be fish food. They might use you as a spy of some sort."_**

 ** _"Sure, but it doesn't matter."_** Ayo said. **_  
_**

**_"Because Crona is there."_**

* * *

If you like the story so far, please take the time to comment your thoughts or if I missed something. I was kind of tired when I wrote part of this so there could be some form of error lurking around here, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not sure if I clarified this or not in earlier chapters, but this story is based after the defeat of the Kishin in the Anime, so Death is alive and Kidd isn't the Shinigami.  
Enjoy the story :P

* * *

 _ **"How did the search go, any strange people here?"**_

 _ **"Not that I can see, but be on your guard just in case."**_ Honoo advised.

Ayo currently stood in front of a cobblestone walled building. It had a wood and straw roof with a few low grade circular windows in the front. The sign said something that wasn't in Japanese nor English, but he already knew what it was.

He stepped through the poorly insulated doorway, which served no purpose in keeping heat in or letting it out. It was hot outside anyways, so it didn't matter. Ayo took a good look inside.

It was a bar filled with older men and a few women as well, all of them wore strange clothing, Ayo wasn't an exception. He wore a brown fabric cloak that went down to his ankles, and had a hood which covered his face. He walked up to the counter as if he knew what he was already doing, a few eyes tracing his movements in suspicion.

All of them were witches.

"€'∑µø∂¶¿∑, µ¡…ß»©€ƒ≤ " Ayo spoke in a foreign tongue. The bartender nodded and walked off, creating whatever drink he had ordered.

A lady in a black dress sat next to him. She had long blonde hair and sharp golden eyes, with peculiar tattoo's around her left arm, Ayo instantly recognized her.

 ** _"Honoo, what the fuck, I thought we searched a whole 20KM of the area? How did she get here?"_**

 ** _"Not sure. Pay attention, it's too late now."  
_**

"Where's the package?" The lady spoke. She spoke quietly, as not to alert any of the other people of their business.

"It wasn't at the target's location." Ayo spoke softly.

"Where is it." The lady demanded.

"How should I know?" Ayo said, turning her head towards the lady. "Medusa."

"You should be thankful I'm even bargaining with you. I could just find a way to get what I want and kill you if I don't get it."

"You know that wouldn't work." Ayo spoke softly. "Chlora knows what mission I'm on, if I don't make it back, she is to assume you killed me."

"You think that would faze me any?" Medusa spoke with a chuckle. "It's not like it's against the law here to kill you."

They both stopped talking when the bartender approached them. "«√≤©•ç»$æ»…∑†αγœ∫–€£µγç–‰˚, ≠δ∏≤Ω≥™˚€'¥πγ≤€†«˚≥"∆¥•‰'œ " The bartender spoke, handing him his drink in a small wooden cup.

They waited until he left to serve another customer before talking again.

"You know, some people are a lot more kind to their children." Ayo replied. "Besides, only a few know about my situation, I'm still under Witch Law."

"I'm giving you **_it_** if you give me the package, remember?" Medusa reminded him. "After that, I have no interest in ** _it_**." Medusa drank the shot before leaning in and whispering into his ear.

"If you don't get me that package, I will kill all 4 of you, and Chlora won't be able to do anything." Medusa whispered in his ear before leaving.

Ayo remained as Medusa walked out of the bar, just leaving him and Honoo.

 ** _"Tsk, that was my drink."_**

 _ **"What are we going to do now?"**_ Honoo asked through resonance.

 _ **"We go back to the target's last location."**_

 _ **"Are you crazy? Investigators are all over the place, we won't be able to access it."**_ Honoo replied through resonance. _**"They already have traces of your magic, the only reason you're not dead is because your magic isn't listed in the Directory, since you weren't born here. All they need is to link you and that magic, don't push your luck."**_

 _ **"Yeah, that's true, but it's the only place I can think of that has clues, maybe we missed something."**_

 _ **"Let's head back to Chlora's, we could ask her for help with her Searching Magic."**_

 _ **"Chlora herself? You think someone up that high up the ladder would help me?"**_

 _ **"It's worth a shot."  
**_

* * *

Ayo got up and walked out the door, leaving his money on the counter. He opened the door only to be met by 4 other men who formed a half circle around the door. They wore black cloaks that covered their entire body, along with black hoods to conceal their face.

Everyone stood for a few moments, remaining silent.

"What do you want?" Ayo asked.

"We saw you talking to Medusa." The man on the far right said. "We would like you to come with us."

"For what?" Ayo said.

"Do you even have a choice?" The man who first spoke said.

"That depends." Ayo said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"We will take you by force if we have too." The man on the far right said. All of the mysterious men began to glow a dark purple, the presence of their souls bearing down on Ayo.

Ayo resonated his soul with Honoo in response, a magical purple glow surrounding his body. "Tell me why and I'll consider it."

 _ **"Ayo, stop the bluff, these guys teamed together are way over your level when it comes to magic ability."**_ Honoo advised.

"Men, back down." A 5th man spoke, walking up to the group. He was cloaked the same, but taller, and had a strange symbol on the right side of his chest.

"Kannaji." Ayo said, recognizing the symbol. "I know you have a grudge against Medusa, but I'm not working with her because I want to, I've been forced to."

"Then join our clan for a while, you'll have protection against her." Kannaji said, the rest of the men backing down after his order. "We could use someone who isn't in the Directory."

"Unfortunately I can't do that, she has something that I need, that's why I've been forced to." Ayo said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kannaji asked.

"My sister."

The group stood silent for a while.

"If you join us, we will get your sister back for you." Kannaji bargained.

"That would only work if I give Medusa what she wants, and she can't know I was working with you guys, if my deal with her goes through I'll join your clan."

Kannaji stood for a while before nodding. "Alright, what did she want?"

"Axe was targeted yesterday."

"They said the magic used at the crime scene was not in the Directory, which means it was probably you." Kannaji said, before nodding in understanding.

"He was supposed to have it." Ayo said.

"You mean, Axe Tengen? The guy who was rumored to have stolen Grand Witch Maba's ring!?" One of the men exclaimed.

"Yes."

"That's insane! We shouldn't be involved in something that crazy, if we're caught then we're dead for sure." The man of the left said.

"Silence." Kannaji said. "We will help you find the ring, you complete the deal. After it's completed, we will forge evidence towards Medusa having the ring and submit it, then she will be targeted."

"I can agree with that." Ayo said.

"Meet us at ±$$©©∏…∫ at 20:00 3 days from now, we will debrief info that we have collected." Kannaji said before he signaled his men.

 _ **"You aren't going to join, are you?"**_ Honoo asked.

 ** _"Nope, I'm going to use them to help me find the ring. After I make the deal with Medusa, we'll scram."_**

 ** _"Are you crazy?"  
_**

 ** _"They just think I am not in the Directory, they don't know I'm human."_** Ayo said through resonance. _**"We will head back to the Human World, even if they try to find me, my soul is different, and they don't know my face, they couldn't find me."**_

 _ **"Don't be stupid, if they really wanted to, they could track you down by following your use of magic."**_

 _ **"I'll be sparing with it in the human world then."**_

 _ **"What about Medusa?"**_

 _ **"Once I'm in the Human World, it won't matter, plus, she probably won't figure it out anyways."**_

"Oh, and Ayo." Kannaji said before leaving. "Why does Medusa want the ring? Do you know?"

"Something about how it could accelerate and power up black blood, she wants it to revive something, not sure what it was though, she said it was going to change the world and blah blah blah, didn't really pay attention." He said before putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the opposite road.

* * *

"Ayooooo, Aaaaaayooooooo." Maka said, poking his face.

"Hng, let me sleep more." Ayo complained.

"Get your lazy ass up!" Maka yelled.

Ayo opened his eyes to find out he had passed out still on the train. "Alright, I'm up." He said, stretching.

"What were you dreaming about? Who's Kannaji?" Maka asked.

"Oh, I was just dreaming about something that happened a while back ago." Ayo said, standing up.

"Well let's go, they're waiting for us." Maka said, walking down the aisle of the train. Ayo followed her, eventually meeting up with the group. They all walked off the train, Ayano staying as close to Ayo and Maka and as far from the rest of the gang as possible.

"Never thought I'd see this again in a long time." Ayo said, staring at the entirety of Death City. "Oh, and by the way, keep the fact that I can have a witches soul a secret, okay guys?"

"Why should we do that?" Stein asked.

"I could have some... lets say... not so nice individuals who don't like me, let's just keep it a secret, Kay?" Ayo said, waking ahead of the group.

 _Just who is this guy?_ Soul thought to himself.

"Oh, by the way Ayano, have you decided where you want to go yet?" Ayo asked.

"Where else would she go?" Kidd asked.

"To the witch world." Maka answered.

"How do you even get into the witch world?" Blackstar asked.

"Magic." Ayo said in a tone that could just be a sarcastic joke, but could also be the legit way.

"You have to have magic to get into the witch world?" Blackstar asked again.

"It would make sense for it to be that way." Stein said.

"Yup, you also have to know the Key." Ayo answered. "Either way, have you decided?"

"Well..." Ayano said, scratching her head. "I kind of miss my home."

"That's all right, I can get you back, but I won't go in there as well, it's up to you to make it back. Can you do that?" Ayo asked.

"I think I can." Ayano answered.

"Well, lets do it once we get into the Death Room, that way everyone doesn't freak out by sensing a witch at the edge of town." Ayo said.

The group began their walk up towards the center of the town, where DWMA stood.

* * *

"I want to meet someone first before we do this." Ayo said. The group had just walked up the massive flight of stairs to the school. Ayano couldn't do it so she was piggy back riding on Ayo's shoulders.

"We should probably go see Death first." Spirit said.

"Ahem, I said, I want to meet someone first before we do this." Ayo repeated himself.

"Crona?" Stein guessed.

"Yeah." Ayo said. Maka then remembered the first time she had met Ayo.

 _I never got to hear Ayo finish that sentence before the apartment exploded, I guess everything else pretty much speaks for itself, he must be related to Crona through Medusa._ Maka thought to herself.

"Are you related to her?" Kidd asked. The group stopped.

"Yeah." Ayo said.

"He is her brother." Honoo finished.

"Whoa, Crona has a brother?" Blackstar said.

"I would have never guessed." Liz said.

"If you knew that, then why didn't want to come back here?" Soul asked.

The group stood silent for a while, waiting for his answer.

"I just wanted to waste some time and have some fun." Ayo said with a smile.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Maka said.

"We went through that whole thing for absolutely nothing?!" Kidd asked angrily.

"I could have been in school!" Maka added. _I guess it wasn't that bad... I learned a lot too._

"I could have been eating!" Blackstar pointed his finger at Ayo.

"Blackstar, you ate on the way here." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Plus you didn't mind, you got to skip school anyways." Maka added.

"Eh, I had fun." Liz said.

"Me too!" Patty said.

"I learned quite a bit of stuff so I am fine with it." Stein added.

"I could have been doing anything else besides that." Soul added with an annoyed sigh.

"You're saying you kidnapped Maka for fun?" Spirit said, getting in Ayo's face. "I _will_ kill you if you do that again."

"Well, no time to waste, let's go!" Ayo said, pointing his finger to the sky and walking into the school.

"You're the one who was wasting time!" The group chorused.

* * *

Ayo and Maka stood at a black metal door in a cobblestone hallway.

"It's a good thing the rest of the gang left, she's a shy person. But, you would know that anyways, right?" Maka asked.

"Not sure, I haven't seen her since she was 3 or 4." Ayo said.

"That's a long time, will she remember you?" Maka asked.

"I don't think she will, but Ragnarok will." Ayo said, knocking on the door.

"Wh- Who is it." A nervous Crona asked from the other side.

"Special Delivery." Maka said.

"Oh, it's Maka, you can come in." Crona said.

The duo walked in to see nobody in the room.

"Where is-" Ayo got cut off from Maka turning his head to the corner. "Oh, there she is."

"Wh- Who is this?" Crona asked.

Maka sweat dropped.

"She doesn't remember." Maka said.

"I told you she wouldn't." Ayo said. "Ragnarok."

"Goupie?" Ragnarok said, coming out of Crona's back with a dramatic sequence.

Everyone stood still for a few moments before Ayo and Honoo went into full on laughter.

"A- Ayo... What are you laughing about?" Maka asked with a nervous expression.

Ayo and Honoo continued to laugh uncontrollably. Ayo fell to the floor, unable to control himself.

Finally after a few moments and a few big breaths he sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes, earning a confused look from the other two.

"Dude, Ragnarok, why are you tiny as hell?" Honoo spoke.

"It's this Bitch's fault!" Ragnarok yelled, pointing at Maka.

"Excuse m-!?"

Ragnarok reached up and flipped Maka's skirt mid yell, revealing underwear.

"Nice black panties, looking to impress someone? Haha!" Ragnarok said.

Ayo whistled.

"Go Ragnarok, Haha!" Honoo laughed.

" _ **GO FUCKING**_ _ **DIE ASSHOLES**_!" Maka raged, mysteriously pulling 2 thick books from somewhere, and slamming the books full force into Ayo and Ragnarok's heads.

Ayo was rolling on the floor in uncontrollable pain, while Maka was apologizing to Crona for hurting her as well.

Ayo and Crona took a few minutes to recover.

"Ayo, I thought you were dead!" Ragnarok said.

"Um- How do you know him, Ragnarok?" Crona asked.

"You probably don't remember, but hi." Ayo said, standing up and holding his hand out. Crona shook it with a limp hand. "I'm your brother."

Crona paused for a moment before shaking her head. "M- Medusa said that my brother died."

"Hmm..." Ayo said, looking around the room. He picked up a piece of glass that was on the concrete floor. He turned his hand over and cut the tip of one of his fingers.

"See, look." Ayo said, showing Crona. His finger bled a small drop of black blood.

"Black... Blood..." Crona said, looking at Ayo.

"I'm sure you're surprised so I won't ask for too much so soon." Ayo said, wiping his finger off on his blue jeans. "I'm joining the Academy, so we will have plenty of chances to talk and hang out, okay?"

"O- Okay." Crona said nervously. "I- I don't know how to handle having a sibling."

"Life is 10% what happens to you, the other 90% is how you handle it." Ayo said.

"What's th- that supposed to mean?"

"That's for you to decide." Ayo said. "Welp, I have to go now, bye Baby Ragnarok."

"COME BACK HERE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Ragnarok threatened.

* * *

"It's been years since I last saw this room, and is still hasn't changed, except that, and that." Ayo said, pointing towards the large craters far off in the distance and a giant band-aid on the ceiling of the room.

"Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with that Asura." Death said with an irritated sigh. Death also had a large amount of white bandages covering his body.

"I can see." Ayo said, looking around. "So, uh, I came here to drop Ayano off, but I'm sure you would have requested me here anyways to talk."

"Yup!" Death said. "It is just a kid after all, after meeting you, I'm sure it won't be too much trouble later on when she grows up."

"Alright, well, I'll open the witch portal now." Ayo said, walking a few steps away from the group.

The group, which consisted of Kidd, Blackstar, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ayano, and Death, stared at him for a while.

"Ahem... I'll need you to look away now, guys."

"I want to learn how the witch portal is opened." Kidd said.

The rest of the group agreed with him.

"Well, it involves writing a spell..." Ayo said.

"That's fine." Kidd said.

"With my ass."

The group stared at him for a few moments before Patty busted out laughing.

"You're... kidding, right?" Blackstar asked.

"No, I literally have to pull down my pants and write the spell with my ass, no joke." Ayo said with a completely straight face.

Liz lost it and joined Patty's laughing fit.

"I don't believe you." Maka said.

"Welp, that's fine." Ayo said, beginning to pull down his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, I get it!" The two doubters said, turning around. The rest of the group did so as well.

Ayo pulled the rest of his pants off and began to write the spell

 _Seriously, Maba, why did you make THIS the key._

"Done." Ayo said. The rest of the group turned to see a large oval portal, with a purple border that resembled a light flame. The other side was a grassy hills area with a cloudless blue sky, with a town far in the background. They crowd peered in at the beautiful sight.

 _I always imagined it to be a super grim and dark place._ Maka thought to herself.

"Just follow that path, you'll be taken to ∑‰∆δ≈Ω–≠∆ƒ."

"Oh... okay." Ayano said, turning to the portal.

"Oh, and by the way." Ayo said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a bunch of change coins.

"Ho- holy shit!" Liz said, running up to see the coins.

"That's got to be at least $200000!" Liz said, drooling.

"It's not much in their world, remember? However, it should be enough for her to get home." Ayo said, patting her head. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Ayano said, hugging Ayo.

"Just keep this adventure a secret, Kay? Oh, and if you could return us the favor by not killing us when you grow up, that would be great." Ayo said with a smile.

"Ayo, stop it with that talk!" Maka said, slamming a book into his head.

"Ouch, ouch, it's the truth! Stop doing that! Isn't that like the third time today?! I'm really going to die!" Ayo whined, rubbing his head. He gave Ayano a thumbs up.

Ayano waved before stepping through the portal. After she walked through, the portal began to wave like it was water before shrinking down and disappearing.

"This has been one super long day, hasn't it?" Ayo said. "Who wants some Udon?"

"Now that I think about it, you guys have probably had a very very long day, I'll debrief you tomorrow Ayo." Death said, waving his overly large comical hands.

"Yeah, no kidding, I'm ready to fall asleep, like right now." Soul said, walking towards the entrance.

"Hm, where will I stay until I get my own place?" Ayo asked.

"You can stay at mine." Stein said with an evil grin.

"No." The entire group chorused.

"I don't want him at my place." Kidd said. "Last time he visited years ago, my whole house seemed out of place, I was so anxious I couldn't even get any sleep for 3 days. Turns out he moved all my paintings to the left by half a millimeter."

"I don't want him at my place either." Blackstar said.

"Why's that?" Tsubaki asked.

"He stole the spotlight too much today, as a God I can't allow that! Until I have rightfully gained it back, he can't stay!" Blackstar said, pointing his finger into the sky.

"No way is he staying at our place." Soul said.

"Why not?" Maka asked.

"Why not? He KIDNAPPED you." Soul said, crossing his arms. "Who knows what he will do while you're asleep."

"Relax, I didn't really kidnap her."

"Don't care, you're not staying." Soul said, giving Ayo a glare.

"Soul." Maka said, giving him a glare.

Soul didn't say anything for a while, he just looked straight ahead and kept walking.

"Fine, but only for a few days at most, no more than that." Soul said with an annoyed tone.

"Thanks, I wont be there long."

* * *

 _Why?_ Soul thought to himself. The group of 3, Ayo, Maka, and Soul, were walking towards the store to buy supplies for the soup, and then home for a get together with the rest of the gang. Soul and Spirit opted out, saying they had some paperwork at the office.

 _Why do I find him so irritating, and strange?_ Soul asked himself. Soul never really got mad at others. The only people he really disliked was some of his family. Sometimes he found Crona annoying, but it was probably of all the un-coolness vibe that she gave off, whatever that was.

But Ayo was different. _It's not like he isn't cool, he's a pretty cool guy, he has a nice side, he is funny and lightens the mood of everyone, he thinks with a straight and clear mind, I don't hate people like that._

 _Why does his very existence piss me off so much? Why am I always so 'on edge' when he's around? WHY?_

 _Blackstar is much more annoying, yet we are bro's, is it cause he kidnapped Maka?  
_

 _Well, it turns out we had nothing to really be scared of. In fact, he saved her, and even taught her something important apparently. He's a pretty cool dude, right?_

 _So why does he worry me?_

Soul scratched his head underneath the headband.

 _Is this jealousy?_

 _No, that's not even possible, in order to become jealous, that would mean I would have to like Maka, a lot._

 _Right?_

Soul looked at Maka for a quick second before turning back.

 _I've never thought of her 'that way'. I haven't found her sexually attractive at all, although she is kind of cute sometimes, we fight sometimes, but, it always gets solved in the end._

 _DO I like her? Can you be jealous over someone who you don't like 'that way'? Is it not jealousy but just some other thing I'm missing?_

 _For fucks sake, even Spirit has gotten over this and he was worse than me in the beginning._

 _Why am I the only one who can't get over this? So not cool._

"I'll be right back" Ayo said as they arrived at the store. He walked in, leaving the two by themselves.

"Soul, what is -"

"I'm sorry." Soul said, interrupting Maka. "I've been kind of bitchy today, I just don't feel that great and I'm tired, I know, it's un-cool."

"Really? Are you sick?" Maka said, walking up to Soul. She got close to his face, lifting his headband up and feeling his fore-head for a fever.

 _She IS cute_

"What are you blushing for?"

"Huh? N- Nothing, it's just cold out." Soul said, his temperature rising a little more.

"Oh, well, you do feel a little warm, I'll make you some medicine at the house." Maka said, putting his headband back on.

* * *

 _Why was he in the witch world in the first place?  
_

* * *

Comment your thoughts, even if it's random. If you've ever written a story, you know how it feels to get a comment even if it is completely unrelated to the story :P

Also, writing the spell with your ass is the actual 100% legit way into the witch world, if you haven't read the Manga :P I thought it was funny so I included it here.

Although there are a lot of characters in the Anime/Manga, unfortunately, I'm going to have to include even more, muhahaha! Seriously though, there's going to be a shit ton eventually, I had problems the last chapter when it came to keeping track of characters and making sure that each one was included, and now it's gonna get harder. Oh well, all in the name of generating a complex plot line :P


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the dry spell, been very busy lately :P

If you will excuse my absence, that would be nice, lol

* * *

The bright full moon shone brilliantly in the night sky, amiss the sea of darkness that threatened it's very existence. It's only companion, the stars that flickered ever so slightly, trying their best to shine in correspondence with the moon's grand performance.

Those companions in the sky were the only source of light, and they did well in it's task, basking it's pure white light upon the dimly lit alleyway. In that alleyway stood a slender and mysterious silhouette, an existence that in itself was out of the ordinary. Upon walking silently, and swiftly, down the path of light, the silhouette's true form was revealed ever so slightly. A young boy with the long black robe of a mage, it's sleeves longer than necessary, the trim and cuffs a white silver that matched and reflected the moons. At his side, a handle of white and a pummel of gold, slightly poked out of his robe. Upon reaching his destination at the end of the alleyway, the boy looked both left and right at the 3 way intersection, before pulling out a used page of parchment paper and reading it's contents. The young boy, who based on his stature was no older than 12, swiped his black bangs from his line of sight, which blocked his vision when he had looked down to read the parchment papers directions, his eyes were a cold and icy blue, sharp and cautious.

The disturbance of a small amount of dirt grinding against the cobblestone below, a footstep, made his heart skip a beat. The boy turned a sharp 180 in the blink of an eye, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to be drawn at any moment. A new mysterious figure stood where he once stood only a few moments ago, a robe matching his. Upon the recognition of the mysterious figure who bore no soul, it's identity was made clear at that moment.

"Ayo, don't scare me like that." The young boy hushed out his whisper.

"I never thought to see you here." Ayo said underneath his robe, his voice tinged with a slight surprise yet mostly filled with a smooth and gentle confidence that he always seemed to have.

"I was in charge of the retrieval." The young boy said, releasing his hand from the hilt of his sword and regaining his normal posture.

"You brought the item?"

"Yes." The young boy replied. His tone always seemed serious, only doing what he needed to do before moving on to the next task, a perfect machine.

"As I thought, I knew the Kannaji clan wouldn't get their hands dirty." Ayo said in a predictive tone, how he knew all this beforehand was a question even the young boy couldn't answer.

"What are you going to do with it?" The young boy asked, diverging from his usually serious tone to a more curious one. The two of them were good acquaintances now, and their shared curiosity grew that bond.

"Curious as ever, Kazuma, unfortunately it's something I have to keep a secret."

"What a let down." Kazuma said, crossing his arms. Ayo didn't have to see his face to know that a pouting expression lie behind that hooded robe.

"I'll tell you once it's safe." Ayo promised, holding out his hand palm up.

Kazuma let out an exaggerated sigh, before reaching into his robe and putting said item into Ayo's outstretched hand. Inside his hand laid a small golden ring, it's outer layer decorated in a variety of gemstones embedded into the ring, a truly beautiful sight.

Ayo then reached into his robe, pulling out a small purple sack with a yellow braided rope tying it's opening shut. He tossed the bag through the air, letting Kazuma catch it.

The bag was dense and heavy. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the bag to reveal a cluster of solid gold coins, their size roughly equal to one of a purple quarter commonly used.

"W- Whoa." Kazuma said with surprise, his eyes glittering as bright as the coins themselves in the white moonlight.

"Don't let greed get the better of you, that's for your boss. Of course, you should be receiving a compensation of some sort as well."

"I know." Kazuma sighed, closing the bag and putting it in his robe. "We should meet again some time, it's been a long while."

"Unfortunately, I won't be here for much longer." Ayo said, shaking his head underneath the robe.

"Eh? Where else would you go?" Kazuma asked, once again letting his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The Human World."

* * *

"Ayo, wake up." Maka said, poking his face.

"Ugh." Ayo groaned, opening his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the couch in Maka and Soul's living room, with the rest of the gang sitting around the coffee table either in dining table chairs or sitting on the ground, consisting of Maka and Soul, Kidd and Liz/Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Sorry, it seems like I've been a little sleepy lately." Ayo apologized, running his hands through his blonde hair, before putting his hat back on.

"All of us are pretty tired as well." Tsubaki said, setting her bowl of udon on the coffee table. Ayo remembered making some for the group to apologize for the fuss he had caused, although in his mind it was still pretty fun and he wouldn't mind doing it a second time if he had the chance.

"Speaking of that, I think it's time we head out." Kidd said, standing up. He stared at Ayo for a moment before walking around the table and looking straight at his face.

"What are you-"

Kidd adjusted Ayo's hat, then nodded his head and turned a sharp 180.

"Alright, now we can head out!" He said, pointing his right finger into the air.

"You're still at it huh." Liz said before standing up and stretching.

"Uwooh? I still haven't finished my coloring for Maka." Patty pouted, her deep blue eyes practically doing all of the talking.

"You can take the crayons, it's fine." Maka gave in first. "You can always give it to me at school tomorrow."

"Okay!" Patty said, grabbing the yellow and brown spotted sheets in one arm and the box of crayons in the other, completely unused except the yellow and brown crayons.

"We're off, thanks for the food Maka." Kidd said.

"Don't thank me, I'm not the one who made it." Maka said nervously and waved her hands in front of her as if she was avoiding the credit in a tangible form.

"And Ayo as well I guess." Kidd smiled before walking out the door, his two weapon partners following behind him also gave a gesture of farewell before leaving.

"Hey Blackstar, wanna stay the night?" Soul asked with a toothy grin. "I got this killer new video game."

"Oooh, what is it?"

"Black Ops 3."

"Nice, that just came out today didn't it!?"

"No Blackstar, you have to study for the test this Friday didn't you?" Tsubaki said in an authoritative tone

"Pleeeaaaase?" Blackstar turned towards Tsubaki, practically begging at this point.

 _Jeez, saying no to a face like that is hard._ Tsubaki thought.

"Alright, you have to make sure to study to make up for it." Tsubaki gave in with a defeated sigh.

"I'm gonna take a quick walk real quick." Ayo said, standing up and stretching. "I won't be too long."

Ayo maneuvered around the table and chairs towards the door, putting on his shoes.

"I might as well head out with you Ayo, being cramped up in here for too long sure does tire you out."

"Eh? But... the game?" Blackstar said, pointing at the TV.

"I wont be too long, we'll start once we get back okay?"

"Oh... alright."

Soul grabbed his jacket and slung it on, putting on his shoes and walking out behind Ayo, shutting the door.

Maka stared at the door with a troubled countenance before giving out a sigh and slumping back against the couch.

"Is there something between those two?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not." Maka said. "It's not like I care or anything." She grabbed a cup of warm tea and began to drink it heavily.

"Maybe he still holds a grudge against him or something against that facade he put up." Blackstar said, looking at the back of the game cover.

"Soul usually doesn't get mad at something that simple." Maka said. "It's probably nothing."

"Maybe it's jealousy?" Tsubaki pondered.

The drink that was currently residing in Maka's mouth mid-sip was blown out in surprise.

"W-What?! That's not possible he couldn't think of me that way right?" Maka said with blushed cheeks.

"Oi Oi Maka, that got all over me." Blackstar complained, using a nearby washcloth to wipe his hair.

"Deal with it." Maka said coldly.

"You're right, Soul doesn't like girls in the shape of a wooden plank." Blackstar teased back.

Maka gave Blackstar a cold and icy stare.

"I'm just joking, jeez." Blackstar said, looking back at the cover of the game.

"Have you tried asking Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, he said he was just tired and cranky." Maka said, running her hand through her hair which rested on her shoulder.

 _Now that I think about it, he was just fine this morning, and through the ceremony as well._

* * *

The moon rained down a white light along with the stars on a cloudless night.

"Just like then huh..." Ayo trailed off, looking into the sky.

Soul and Ayo walked side and side together along the sidewalk, the streetlights illuminating their path in a yellow light.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ayo asked, turning his gaze to Soul.

"It's nothing." Soul said.

"Really? No 'Don't go near my friends' or 'If you touch my partner I'll kill you' at all?"

Soul tensed up a little before relaxing again.

"No, it's not like that, I went for the same reason as you, it's too cramped in there."

"Really? I left cause I knew you wanted to tell me something with nobody else around." Ayo said, returning his gaze to the sky again.

Soul stared at Ayo for a moment before returning his gaze to the sidewalk in front of him. "It's nothing, just wanted to walk."

"Don't tell me you're going gay for me? Glaring at me all the time and leaving with me for a chance alone."

"W- What?! Dude, that's not cool at all, nothing like that!" Soul defended. "It's just that, I don't really trust you, and you irritate me, but it's not you or anything, you're cool and all." Soul contradicted himself.

"Hm, it seemed that way." Ayo said, not breaking his stare. "You're jealous."

"E- Excuse me?" Soul said in an offended tone.

"That's the emotion you're feeling." Ayo said, turning his gaze towards Soul. "It's jealousy, although it's not jealousy towards me specifically, which is why you both do and don't like me."

"Then who am I jealous over? Hm?" Soul asked with a slight retort.

"You're jealous of anyone who comes close to your partner that she has an attraction to, although it doesn't have effect if you know the person well enough to know that she won't be attracted to them, or vise versa. I guess a better way to put it would be..."

"Would be what?"

"Possessiveness." Honoo bluntly said out of nowhere.

The two continued to walk side by side for a few minutes.

"Anyways, what I really wanted you to tell me was this." Soul blurted out.

"Hm?"

"Why did you visit the Witch World?" Soul asked, returning his gaze to Ayo. "If you weren't part of the DWMA, then that means you were working for yourself or for..."

"Witches?" Ayo guessed.

"Yeah." Soul said.

"Hm, that is an interesting question. However it's the wrong one."

"Huh? How can the question I wanted to ask be wrong?" Soul asked.

"The question wouldn't be 'Why did I visit the Witch World', but 'Why did I visit this world'."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I didn't 'visit' the Witch World." Ayo said, returning his gaze to Soul. "I was born there."

"F- For real? How can a human be born in the Witch World?" Soul asked.

"Same as Crona." Ayo said. "Medusa raised us there, that's how I learned my magic, and multiple stuff."

"So you're saying you went from that world to this one, and became a 3 star meister anyways? And then went back into the witch world again before returning?"

"Indeed." Ayo replied.

"Then why did you go back?" Soul asked. Ayo stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I can't say."

"Why not." Soul demanded.

"Because you aren't ready for such news yet. Well, I'm going to head back now." Ayo said, putting his hands in his pockets and turning around.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'I'm not ready'?"

"Your mind is stuck in a paradigm, caused by biased teachings." Ayo said. "Once your mind grows, then you will be ready."

"Don't give me that bullshit, this is why I don't trust you." Soul threatened.

Ayo said nothing, walking the other direction, leaving Soul behind. Soul walked the other way, the two boys headed separate ways.

* * *

 _Tsk, 'I'm not ready yet', who does he think he is, a spiritual adviser or something?_ Soul thought to himself.

Soul put his hands in his pockets, but couldn't help but fidget around in irritation. It had been half an hour since that talk, and he was still walking around the city.

 _Possessiveness? Yeah right, if Maka heard that I'd be dead._

 _Besides, what does he even mean by paradigm? I don't even know what that means. Biased teachings? Does he mean that the DWMA is one sided? That's not true, we eradicate evil in this world, without us it would be destroyed by the witches._

 _Jeez, that guy's just too mysterious._

Soul took a stop after feeling a mysterious feeling crawl upon him. He touched his chest, trying to figure out what it was.

 _What was that? I felt like my soul was just with something? Is that what that was?_

He looked up to see a strange tall man in a large black cloak. Upon his right chest was a strange pin that had a design on it.

 _A blue cloud?_

"Who are you?" Soul asked, slightly threatened by the man's presence.

"Troubled?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can feel it." The strange man said, pointing at his chest. "You don't trust him, don't you?"

"How did you-"

Suddenly the man in front of him disappeared. A hand touched Soul's right shoulder.

Soul turned his hand into a reversed blade, turning a sharp 180 and slicing the air behind him, only to find nothing behind him.

"Right here." Soul heard to his left. He turned to find the man a little ways into the road, staring at him from underneath that dark cloak.

"Whatever you do, you shouldn't trust that man." The strange cloaked man said.

"Who are you-"

"Ayo of course."

"How do-"

"I knew him from the Witch World." The man said, disappearing once again.

"Why should I trust you instead?" Soul asked out loud, irritated from the multiple interruptions.

"Do you want to know why he went back into the Witch World?" Soul heard the voice behind him.

Spin, Slash, nothing once again.

"Hm?"

Soul heard it from all around him this time.

"Stop toying with me." Soul said. "Of course I do."

The strange man appeared right in front of Soul this time.

 _Teleportation?_

"The reason why he went back is to help Medusa."

"Why's that?"

"Curious one, aren't you?"

"Just tell me already." Soul said impatiently.

"Sometimes the truth can be hurtful you know, you sure you want to hear?" The strange man said again.

"I'm tired of this 'my mind isn't ready' shit already, just tell me, I want answers."

The man disappeared again.

 _Seriously?_

"He helped Medusa revive the Kishin." Soul heard the voice behind him.

Expecting it to be there, Soul slashed again, this time hitting the man.

No, it went through him, the man that was slashed in half turned into a black smoke, withering away.

"No resistance? A decoy?"

"Meet me here 3 days from today if you wish to know more." This time the voice seemed to come from his own soul.

Suddenly the strange feeling in his chest disappeared, and all was normal. Soul leaned up against the brick wall nearby.

 _Did he just say..._

 _He helped her revive the Kishin?_

 _Just how did he do that?_

 _Why would he leave the DWMA to help a witch?_

 _Why did he become a Meister at DWMA in the first place?_

 _Does anybody else know about this, does Death-sama know about this as well?_

 _If they do, why did they want him back?_

Soul put his hand on his head, adjusting his headband. He looked back up into the sky, questions still flooded his head.

 _Can I really trust him?_

A huge blast of wind suddenly erupted in front of Soul, a streak of blue could only mean one thing.

"A- Ayo?"

"Did you see a witch around here?" He asked.

Soul didn't know what to say at that point. _Do I tell him and target that witch, or..._

 _Do I keep it a secret to get more information?_

Soul shook his head. "No, I haven't felt anything."

A few more bodies came to an abrupt stop as well, as if teleporting.

"Blackstar? Kidd?"

"Oi, you okay?" Blackstar asked.

"Yeah, he seems fine, I guess the witch must have been somewhere else."

"A witch? Was one around?"

"Yeah, a crazy powerful one." Ayo said with a sigh.

 _He seemed, suddenly relaxed? It was as if he was just worried earlier, worried about me?_

Maka came to a halt as well, breathing heavily.

"Soul's... okay..." She panted out.

"Just... just how powerful was this witch for all of you to show up?" Soul said with a concerned face.

"It must... have been more powerful than Medusa's soul." Kidd said.

"More?!" Soul exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is a Clan Leader in the Witch World, he was actually after Medusa." Ayo said. "His name is Kannaji."

"Kannaji? Never heard of him." Kidd said.

Maka seemed to tense up for a moment.

"Well of course, not all witches come to this world and make a huge scene, more powerful ones, such as Clan Leaders, usually avoid coming here to avoid the DWMA, much easier to send underling witches or clan members."

 _Why did that guy come talk to me then?_ Soul thought.

"That's crazy, to think a Clan Leader has come to Death City." Maka said.

"Yeah, it has to be reported immediately. Right to Death." Ayo said. "That guy has an ability to read a soul's memories."

"A soul's... memories?" Blackstar asked.

"Yes, in essence, he can read your memories right from your soul, although it only works if you aren't paying attention or you're distressed emotionally or physically."

"What is his attack capabilities?" Kidd asked.

"You're seriously asking that?" Ayo said, turning to Kidd. "ALL memories, even ones you don't remember. Imagine him getting into Stein's or another Death Scythe's soul with top secret confidential information including future battle plans, where top secret items are kept, peoples weaknesses, the layout of the DWMA, anything is possible, you're concerned about attack ability?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Kidd said with a troubled expression.

"How do you even fight against something like that?" Maka asked.

"As long as the top people know about the existence of the ability and are on alert at all times, he wont be able to do it." Ayo said. "The soul needs to be unguarded to be accessed."

"Well then let's waste no time, let's go to the DWMA and tell Death about this." Kidd said, summoning Beelzebub.

The group ran towards the DWMA, Soul the furthest behind.

 _So that's how that dude could keep cutting me off._

 _Does that mean he knows everything I know now? How embarrassing, not cool..._

 _Jeez, this just keeps getting worse._

* * *

"That was close." A man in a strange black robe said aloud.

To be more precise, there were 5 of them. The leader's chest bore a pin, the shape of a blue cloud. They were crouching on a rooftop from a distance.

"No, I could tell from his memories how close Ayo was to his position."

"You didn't scour his whole soul did you?" The boy to Kannaji's left asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Tsk, what a waste."

"How so?"

"If you read a whole souls memories too many times, your brain becomes clogged right?" The man asked again.

"It was necessary, I needed names, plus he knew about Ayo, I needed info on him as well."

"No, that isn't our mission and you know that." The boy argued.

"It isn't our main objective, but it would be nice to crush that traitor." Kannaji threatened. He stood up and looked at the boy to his left.

"Kazuma, go spy on that group, make sure to stay concealed. If they catch you, consider yourself dead." Kannaji ordered. With the snap of a finger, the group of 4 jumped off the roof into the darkness.

* * *

The last thing that Kazuma ever thought would happen when joining the Kannaji clan, was going against Ayo.

He was a good friend, however, the Kannaji clan members never knew of their friendship, otherwise when Ayo left for the human world and broke their contract, he would have been tortured or held hostage as threat to Ayo.

However Kazuma knew that Ayo wouldn't break a contract for no reason, especially against one of the strongest clans in the Witch World, and that reason was probably greater than their friendship, another reason he was lucky the Kannaji clan never knew of their friendship.

Knowing Ayo, he would have found a way to get what he wanted and save him as well, but that situation was narrowly avoided. The problem now was the current situation.

 _Will I go against the Kannaji clan and team with Ayo, or help them kill him?_

Honestly he really didn't want to kill his friend, but at the same time, going rouge and becoming a member of the Kannaji clan hit list was a very scary thought. How Ayo could handle being their target, Kazuma had no idea.

 _Does he even know about our presence? I'm sure he does, Kannaji released his soul protect, I am sure that Ayo noticed it, he isn't stupid._

 _He doesn't know about me joining the Kannaji clan however, what should I do?_

As Kazuma dashed through the alleyways, catching up to the group, his mind was reeling with the decision he faced.

 _Will Ayo's new friends even accept me, even if I wanted to join?_


End file.
